Après le bal
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Que s'estil réellement passé entre Ron et Hermione durant et après le bal ? Venir lire et vous saurez tout. Trad de Enomis57
1. Avant le bal

Qui n'a pas rêvé de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Ron et Hermione lors du bal de quatrième année ? Et bien voici une version que j'ai trouvé et que j'ai décidé de vous traduire.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Avant le Bal**

Personne ne pourrait jamais accuser Hermione Jane Granger d'être une fille coquette. Elle n'était pas de celles qui passent des heures à rire sottement et à glousser dans son dortoir, ou sauter sur les garçons alors qu'elle mangeait dans la Grande Salle ou bien marchait dans un couloir. Elle ne passait pas non plus des heures devant son miroir à perfectionner son regard ravageur ou lire des magazines de modes pour être sur d'être toujours à la mode. Elle n'allait certainement pas perdre de précieux instant chaque matin à s'assurer qu'elle était présentable et qu'elle pouvait se montrer au reste du monde. Non, Hermione Jane Granger ne pouvait certainement pas être considérer comme une fille coquette. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des garçons, et donc, depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours fait parti de toutes leurs aventures, alors comme elle était la seule parmi les garçons, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une fille coquette.

Cependant, Hermione Jane Granger était en réalité une fille. Et comme chaque femme, au plus profond de son cœur elle voulait toujours se sentir belle et désirable. Elle voulait qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle était et aimer en retour. Elle avait déjà passé des moments oû elle avait ri et bavardé avec ses camarades de chambres, et Ginny et elle avaient eu des conversations profondes et sérieuses. Comme les autres femmes, elle avait aussi des accès de larmes inexplicables et des explosions émotionnelles ; en tant que jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ces choses – saletés d'hormones ! Parfois, cependant, la fille coquette qui était enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même éprouvait le besoin de se faire connaître. Elle sentait sa présence et exaspérait Hermione au plus au point.

Le 25 décembre 1994 était certainement un de ces jours oû elle n'allait pas se battre avec le désir d'être coquette. Elle allait devenir une autre pour un soir et, demain, elle redeviendrait elle-même – intelligente, respectant les règles et terre-à-terre. Un léger sentiment d'excitation s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait trois heures. Dans trois heures elle marcherait dans le Grand Hall pour se rendre à son premier bal. Elle avait la parfaite robe, Ginny se chargerait de son maquillage et de sa coiffure, et elle avait rendez-vous avec un garçon pour qui presque toutes les autres filles voudraient la tuer.

Elle ressentit une petite étincelle de déception alors qu'elle pensait à son rendez-vous. Ses yeux errèrent involontairement vers l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui était actuellement en plein milieu d'une bataille de boule de neige. Il s'était replié en riant en voyant l'un de ses frères danser autour en cercle, une boule de neige cachée dans son dos. Ses yeux étincelaient, ses joues étaient rougies de froid et il avait l'air totalement détendu et insouciant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse s'abattre sur elle alors qu'elle regardait son meilleur ami. Si elle pouvait changer une seule chose ce soir, ce serait lui. Soudain, Ron la regarda, le regard toujours rieur. Son regard fixé sur elle la frappa de plein fouet et elle respira soudain plus rapidement.

_Si seulement..._ Elle refusa de laisser ses pensées l'envahir de nouveau. Elle se donna mentalement une gifle et finalement détourna le regard. Il n'allait pas lui ruiner sa soirée juste parce qu'il était aussi égoïste que d'habitude. Elle était décidée à s'amuser ce soir, malgré les circonstances pas tout à fait parfaites. Elle était décidée à profiter de la permission d'être une fille coquette cette nuit. Ressentant le besoin d'échapper à la vue de torture devant elle, elle se leva et enleva la neige de son manteau.

"Hey, Hermione !"

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait hurler ses deux mots d'une voix qui faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir que Ron approchait, l'air soucieux.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle ne pouvait empêcher le petit sourire de se former sur son visage en voyant son air soucieux. Elle se sentit fondre et soupira doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient brièvement dans le vain espoir de contrôler le trop plein d'émotions qui la submergeait.

"Tout va bien Ron," dit-elle doucement. Il étudia son visage durant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de faire exploser son cœur dans sa poitrine.

"Alors tu viens m'aider avec Harry à bombarder les jumeaux ? »

"Même si j'aimerais voir tes frères humiliés et battus, je dois y'aller, » dit-elle en s'excusant.

"Pourquoi ? Oû est-ce que tu va ? Nous avons des heures à tuer avant de devoir descendre."

"Et bien, à la différence de vous, Mr Weasley, j'ai beaucoup à faire avant de me montrer au bal ce soir, » dit-elle, quelque peu inconfortable. Elle n'avait jamais mit beaucoup de temps pour se préparer et elle savait qu'il le savait. L'idée qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps que d'habitude ce soir germait dans son esprit.

"Quoi, tu as besoin de trois heures ?" dit Ron, la regardant avec incrédulité. Par son manque de concentration, il reçu une grosse boule provenant de George qui le frappa durement sur le côté de la tête.

Hermione se retint de rire en voyant l'expression sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait pour voir qui était le coupable. George hurla de rire puis se tourna pour aider son jumeaux à bombarder Harry. Elle profita de l'état distrait de Ron pour se retourner et reculer vers le château.

"Avec qui tu y vas ?" hurla-t-il après elle, une note de frustration dans la voix, mais elle lui fit seulement un signe de la main alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le château. Il la harcelait depuis des semaines, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. D'une certaine manière, cela lui avait donné de l'espoir. Elle sourit alors qu'elle se souvenait de cette nuit. La nuit oû Ron avait finalement réalisé qu'elle était une fille. Le regard sur son visage lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Son estomac faisait toujours des bonds lorsqu'elle y repensait. Mais étant Ron, il avait tout gâché comme l'idiot qu'il était. Elle était tellement fâchée face à son insistance qu'il avait réduit la minuscule bulle de joie qui grandissant lentement en elle depuis l'annonce de son rendez-vous. Il avait peut-être enfin réalisé qu'elle était une fille mais il était trop tard. S'il avait compris ça quelques jours auparavant, les choses auraient pû être très différentes

Pour la deuxième fois cet après-midi, elle se donnait une gifle mentalement. _Arrête ça, Hermione ! C'est évident qu'il est toujours embarassé. __Si tu veux t'amuser ce soir, tu dois oublier les 'et si" et te contenter de la réalité._ Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle arrivait devant le portrait à l'extérieur de la tour des Gryffondors et leva les yeux vers la Grosse Dame.

"Bêtises."

"Ah, vous commencez à vous préparer pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez plus que trois heures pour vous rendre présentable ! » la réprimanda la Grosse Dame, avant de s'ouvrir.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la salle commune, ressentant une petite secousse de crainte. _Trois heures pour me rendre présentable ? Trois heures, ça devrait être suffisant, pas vrai ? Combien de temps faut-il pour se préparer ?_ Elle était sur le point de succomber à la panique lorsque Ginny fonça vers elle.

"Tu es là ! J'allais venir te chercher quand Ron m'a dit que tu venait de partir."

"Est-ce que trois heures ce sera suffisant ?" demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

"Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermine, nous aurons une Cendrillon prête à temps pour le bal ! » Elle prit la main d'Hermione et lui fit monter les escaliers. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et la panique qu'elle avait ressentie s'en alla.

Les heures suivantes disparurent rapidement avec beaucoup de discussion et de rire. Hermione était la première étonnée de voir Ginny être aussi calée en coquetterie. Etant la seule fille de sa famille, avec six grands frères, on pourrait penser qu'elle avait peu de temps à consacrer à des activités aussi frivoles – mais c'était une chose naturelle chez elle. Une fois que le sentiment d'inconfortabilité était passé, Hermione s'était laissée faire et appréciait. Maintenant elle était debout devant son miroir et regardant son reflet avec incrédulité.

"Maintenant Cendrillon, va au bal," dit Ginny doucement, regardant les yeux de son amie s'élargirent de stupéfaction alors qu'elle se voyait dans le miroir.

"Ginny," respira Hermione, "Tu es absolument génial !"

Ginny sourit à ses mots avant de se tourner vers la porte.

"Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite."

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, son regard fixé devant son reflet devant elle. Elle se regarda et vit l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Elle se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle était sur le point de descendre les escaliers, de rencontrer un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, d'être sous le feu des projecteurs devant l'école tout entière et de se retrouver face à Ron ainsi. A l'idée de voir Ron ainsi, elle sentit son cœur se serrer péniblement. Qu'allait-il penser ? Allait-il enfin comprendre ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être le début d'une chose qu'elle espérait depuis le début de l'année ?

Son interrogation silencieuse l'aurait probablement occupée pendant des heures si Ginny n'était pas revenue l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Ginny lui prit la main, la conduisit hors de son dortoir et lui fit descendre les escaliers.

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire attendre le Prince Charmant éternellement pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Prince Charmant ? Hermione s'arrêta aux mots de Ginny et sentit des larmes se former derrière ses paupières. Il n'était pas son Prince Charmant ! Il n'était pas celui avec qui elle devait aller au bal. Il n'avait pas des yeux bleus hypnotisant et un sourire qui faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il n'avait pas des cheveux roux dans lesquels elle avait envie de glisser ses doigts. Il n'était pas la personne avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Il n'était pas la personne qui défendait son honneur et sa vie chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Non, elle n'allait pas du tout rencontrer son Prince Charmant. La tristesse qui commençait à la submerger grandissait de seconde en seconde. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

"N'oses même pas, Hermione Jane Granger !"

Hermione fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la colère qui vibrait dans la voix de Ginny. Elle la regarda, surprise, alors que la petite rouquine avait planté ses mains sur ses hanches et continuait à la réprimander.

"Je n'ai pas passé des heures à travailler dur pour que tu ruines tout maintenant ! » Ginny fit un pas vers Hermione avant de parler d'un ton plus doux. « Hermione, nous avons fait le pacte de nous amuser ce soir. Ne le laisse pas tout ruiner maintenant. Tu es absolument magnifique et tu vas passer une super nuit malgré mon idiot de frère. Il y a un type fabuleux qui t'attend en bas. Alors, jeune demoiselle, » dit-elle avec un sourire, « tu vas y aller et être charmante et radieuse. Mon frère va comprendre quel idiot il est, et peut-être, nous pourrions lui faire réaliser que non seulement tu es une fille mais que tu es aussi étonnamment belle ! Maintenant, allons retrouver nos rendez-vous et montrons à ces imbéciles de garçons ce qu'ils vont laisser passer ce soir ! »

Hermione se sentit revigorer grâce aux mots de Ginny et respira profondément. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Elle allait s'amuser en compagnie de son rendez-vous et elle allait s'éclater. Quant à Ronald Weasley, peut-être que c'est finalement ce genre de réveil dont il avait besoin. Elle descendit avec assurance les escaliers et passa le passage du portrait pour retrouver son prince de remplacement et s'amuser à son premier, et probablement unique, bal.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, Ron réalise ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris jusqu'à maintenant. 


	2. Realisation

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de publier le deuxième chapitre mais il est assez long et j'avais d'autres traductions à mettre à jour en priorité. Promis, je ne vous ferais pas attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Realisation**

Ron sembla effaré en se contemplant dans le grand miroir du dortoir. Quel que fût l'angle sous lequel on le regardait, sa tenue ressemblait plus à une robe qu'autre chose. Dans une tentative désespérée de la rendre plus virile, il en détacha les dentelles à l'aide d'un sortilège de Découpe. Le résultat fut déjà plus satisfaisant. Au moins, les fanfreluches avaient disparu, mais il n'avait pas été très précis dans son découpage et des fils continuaient de pendre tristement du col et des manches alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour avoir les plus jolies filles de l'école, marmonna Dean.

"Question de magnétisme animal," répondit Ron d'un air sombre en tirant sur les fils de ses manches. Il avait été distrait toute l'après midi. Même la réalité horrifiante de devoir passer la soirée vêtu d'une tenue affreuse n'avait pas été capable de changer son humeur ; c'était même pire. Il avait passé une super journée, l'abondance de cadeaux et de nourriture avait atteint son apogée lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans une bataille de boule de neige avec sa famille et ses meilleurs amis. Sa joie avait semblé disparaître lorsque Hermione était retournée au château. Il était devenu légèrement nerveux et un peu ennuyé parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas avec qui elle allait au bal. Elle devait vraiment être embarrassée si elle n'était même pas capable de le dire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il soupira alors qu'il descendait la dernière marche et entrait dans la salle commune, désormais pleine de monde. Ron instinctivement commença à regarder autour de lui. Elle devrait être ici maintenant. Elle avait eu trois heures pour se préparer, par Merlin. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'autant de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi longue pour se préparer. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle encore une fois, essayant de repérer les cheveux bouclés de sa meilleure amie. Oû était-elle ?

« Padma va te retrouver dans le hall d'entrée, » entendit-il lui dire Parvati.

"Très bien," dit Ron, continuant à scanner la foule. « Oû est Hermione ? »

Personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la salle Commune avant de les suivre. Au haut de l'escalier du hall d'entrée, il s'arrêta brusquement. Y'avait-il eu toujours autant de monde à Poudlard ? Et avec toutes ces tenues colorées ? Comment pouvais-t-on trouvé une personne parmi tout ce monde ? Il soupira de résignation alors qu'il suivait Harry dans les escaliers, continuant sa recherche.

Il ressentit une douleur dans les côtes et se tourna en fronçant les sourcils vers Harry. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour exiger une explication, il remarque que son ami essaya subtilement de lui montrer Parvati. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Parvati qui montrait une quatrième personne.

"Salut," dit Padma sans enthousiasme en le regardant de haut en bas, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Quel était son problème ?

"Salut," répondit Ron automatiquement alors qu'il se tournait pour scanner la pièce. Il sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il vit une tête blonde s'approcher d'eux, ses yeux fixés sur elle un instant avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

"Oh non..." gémit-il avant de se baisser pour sa cacher derrière Harry. Il pria ardemment que Fleur ne le remarque pas et lui cause une nouvelle humiliation. Une fois que le danger fut écarté, il se releva et fixa de nouveau la foule.

"Mais oû _es_t Hermione ?" répéta-t-il, cette fois avec exaspération. Sa frustration grandissait de minute en minute. Avec qui y allait-elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné de toute manière ? Cette dernière question le frappa avec surprise. Pourquoi se souciait-il tellement de la oû elle pouvait être ? C'était probablement juste un sentiment de grand frère… pas vrai ? Il avait toujours été très protecteur avec Ginny. Il voulait être certain que personne ne fasse de mal à Ginny. Alors quand, ou si, Ginny décidera de sortir avec quelqu'un il se soucierait autant d'elle qu'il se souciait d'Hermione maintenant. C'est ce qu'il ressentait – une inquiétude fraternelle. Il se sentit légèrement mieux alors qu'il se convainquait qu'il cherchait après Hermione seulement d'une façon fraternelle.

_Alors pourquoi Harry ne se conduit pas de façon fraternelle ?_ lui demanda avec mépris une petite vois ennuyeuse dans sa tête.

Ron entendit les portes d'entrées s'ouvrirent et jeta un coup d'oeil brièvement, remarquant que Victor Krum était entré. Il vit l'attrapeur bulgare se pencher pour parler à une jolie brune, mais il avait de meilleures choses à faire que de s'occuper de Victor Krum et de son rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas pareil sans Hermione là avec eux. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble lors des évènements marquants à Poudlard. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

"A tout à l'heure," entendit-il dire Harry, avant de se joindre aux autres. Ron regarda vaguement Harry alors qu'il continuait sa recherche.

Une serdaigle impatiente à côté de lui attira finalement son attention. Padma le regardait fixement, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, sachant tout de suite à son regard qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"Allons-nous rester ici toute la nuit ou bien vas-tu m'emmener au bal ? »

Ron se sentit légèrement coupable mais ignora cette sensation, puis sourit en s'excusant. « Ouais, nous devrions probablement entrer. » Alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans le hall d'entrée, une nouvelle pensée le frappa. « Peut-être qu'elle est déjà là-bas ! »

L'allure de Ron devint de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il passait devant les champions pour trouver Hermione. Son cerveau enregistra les murmures boudeurs qui le suivaient mais il avait une mission. Il ne remarqua même pas les transformations de la grande salle, à la place, il passait en revu les visage des élèves assis aux tables. Alors qu'il atteignait le fond de la salle, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas là. Il prit une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant. Padma resta debout, le regardant avec espoir un moment, puis leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui. Les yeux de Ron restèrent fixés sur les portes. De sa place, il ne pouvait pas la manquer.

La salle bourdonnait du bruit de chaise des étudiants. Les élèves commençait à remplir les tables, mes ses yeux ne quittaient pas les portes.

"Merlin, oû est-elle ?" s'exclama-t-il finalement.

"Qui ?" demanda Padma impatiemment.

"Hermione !"

"Elle attends dehors avec les autres. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand nous sommes entrés ? »

"Quels autres ?" demanda Ron alors qu'il se tournait pour la première fois de la soirée vers Padma. Il vit ses bras croisés et son expression d'ennui mais choisit de l'ignorer.

"Avec les champions ! Elle avait rendez-vous avec Victor Krum."

Ron fixa Padma, incrédule. "Viktor ? Krum ?"

"Oui, Ronald, Viktor Krum. Tu as du entendre parler de lui. C'est le champion de Durmstrang. Apparemment c'est le plus grand joueur de Quidditch au monde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce jeu ou tout ces gens qui sont fan de lui. Cela semble idiot vraiment, comment… »

Ron n'entendit pas la tirade de Padma contre le Quidditch ou Krum, bien qu'il la regardait toujours fixement l'air choqué. Hermione était venue avec Viktor Krum. _Le_ Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum qu'il avait idolâtré pendant si longtemps et dont la figurine marchait aux pas cadencés sur sa table de nuit. Son esprit bouillonnait alors qu'il voyait Viktor entrer dans le château. Il essaya de se rappeler la fille avec qui il parlait. Elle avait des cheveux châtains mais c'est tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il se sentait confus. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas bouclés et indomptables. Autant qu'il s'en souvenait, ils étaient lisses et brillants, retenus en une espèce de chignon. Ses yeux se reconcentrèrent sur Padma mais elle s'était tournée pour parler à Neville. Ron réalisa qu'il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et la referma en se tournant vers les portes.

C'était Krum son cavalier ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Krum – il l'idolâtrait ! Elle avait semblé tellement embarrassée par son rendez-vous qu'il avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un stupide serdaigle, qui l'avait coincé dans la bibliothèque et ne l'avait pas laissée partir avant d'avoir accepter d'aller au bal avec lui. Pour Viktor Krum, cependant, c'était une autre histoire. Il était célèbre et talentueux et populaire et, bien c'était Viktor Krum ! Comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec ça ? Ron bougea maladroitement sur sa chaise alors que cette conclusion inattendue lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne rivalisait pas avec Krum pour Hermione, bien sur. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle était l'une de ses meilleurs amis – rien de plus. Il ne ressentait qu'un sentiment fraternel pour elle. Etre en compétition avec Krum pour Hermione. Il renifla d'incrédulité.

Les portes du Hall s'ouvrirent et Ron s'assit bien droit alors qu'il voyait le Professeur McGonagall entrer avec les champions. Il remarqua brièvement que Harry regardait ses pieds, comme s'il ne voulait pas marcher sur son costume. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers Krum et finalement il trouva Hermione. Il tenta de respirer et eut l'impression que ses poumons avaient arrêté de fonctionner. Elle était belle, _étonnamment_ belle. Son cœur battit deux fois plus vite alors qu'ils approchaient. Il détourna ses yeux d'elle pour que ses poumons recommencent à fonctionner et expira. Il vit Krum se pencher pour parler à Hermione et elle lui sourit, le visage radieux. Le cœur de Ron commença soudain à lui faire mal, beaucoup. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle approchait. Elle souriait _encore _à Krum. Comment osait-elle le regarder comme ça, avec des yeux brillants et heureux ! Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la salle et son regard s'arrêta sur lui. Il eut l'impression qu'un hippogriffe venait de le piétiner, puis fronça les sourcils. Le sourire qui était clairement évidant dans ses yeux mourut instantanément et, durant une brève seconde, il pensa qu'elle avait vu le flash de douleur avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

Il regarda alors que Viktor lui reculait sa chaise et qu'elle s'asseyait en lui souriant. Ron ne pouvait détourner son regard. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir vu avant ? Elle était étonnante, si belle et élégante. Tout en elle scintillait. Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau et il la vit rire à ce qu'avait dit Viktor. A ce regard, il sentit tout son monde s'écrouler et son cœur se briser lentement en mille morceaux. Il inspira deux ou trois fois, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Il devait arrêter de la regarde, et vite. Il avait besoin d'être capable de penser clairement. Il se força à être fort et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-il soudait si vide et perdu ? Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Son cerveau refusait de traiter quoi que ce soir alors qu'il se concentrait pour respirer. Il avait besoin de mettre au clair ce qui arrivait avant de devenir fou. Harry, c'était hors de question, quant à Hermione, il ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant. Il regarda rapidement les autres personnes assises à sa table et remarqua que Ginny était assise en face de lui, le regardant attentivement.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il la regarda fixement durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête lentement et de retourner son attention vers son assiette.

Le regard d'Hermione était fixé sur lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se débarrasser de son image, mais ils étaient toujours là, la douleur pulsant en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de trouver quelque chose, autre qu'Hermione, sur lequel se focaliser. Il tendit sa main tremblante, prit son verre de jus de citrouille et le vida rapidement. Il expira une ou deux fois et sentit le monde autour de lui revenir. L'engourdissement qui l'avait paralysé commençait à diminuer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans la salle, il commença à reprendre le contrôle. Il entendit Padma dire « cuisses de poulet » et les vit apparaître dans son assiette. Il regarda son assiette avec surprise avant de remarquer que les autres autour de lui avait fait la même chose. Il essaya de murmurer quelques un de ses plats favoris et les vit apparaître magiquement. Manger, voilà une chose à laquelle il était bon. Il commença à manger, ayant d'abord du mal à cause de la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Plus il mangeait, mieux il se sentait. Il jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Hermione mais ne s'attardait pas, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le contrôle de nouveau. Elle semblait heureuse de parler au gens autour d'elle, son sourire la rendait encore plus belle, si c'était possible.

Sa respiration devint de nouveau régulière et son coeur arrêta de cogner contre sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il aurait du savoir que c'était juste parce qu'il avait faim. Il avait juste besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans son estomac, c'est pour ça qu'il se sentait si malade et vide. Il sourit alors qu'il comprenait à quel point il avait été stupide. Il tendit le bras pour prendre sa bouteille de Bierre au Beurre se trouvant devant lui et en prit une longue gorgée. Il regarda autour de lui, prenant pour la première fois conscience des décorations. Tout autour de lui, les gens riaient et parlaient avec excitation. Un sentiment de solitude s'empara de lui. Il se sentit seul parmi toute cette joie et cette excitation. Les personnes qu'il connaissait l'entouraient, mais il ne pouvait semble-t-il pas les atteindre.

Soudain, il sentit une sensation bizarre dans son cou, un sentiment qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il se savait observé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table principale, mais tout le monde était occupé. Il ressentit de la déception alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder le reste de la salle. Finalement, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard fixé sur lui de son frère. Fred sourit légèrement et lui fit signe de la main, avant de parler rapidement avec Angelina et de se diriger vers sa table. Il s'arrêta pour saluer Ginny avant de regarder Ron, puis de se touner vers la table principale. Fred fixa un moment Hermione avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son jeune frère.

"Ronny," dit-il avec enthousiasme en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Ron.

"Frederic," répondit Ron.

"C'est une super soirée, pas vrai ? Je suis content de te revoir, Padma ! » Padma renifla et leur tourna le dos à tous les deux. Fred se tourna vers Ron en secouant la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, Ron, elle n'est pas du tout heureuse avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

"Rien !" grogna Ron.

"C'est peut-être ça le problème," murmura Fred en souriant. Ron regarda son frère, l'interrogeant muettement. Fred soupira et s'accroupit à côté de Ron, se tut quelques secondes avant de continuer d'une voix plus tranquille.

"Elle s'amuse bien, on dirait."

"Padma ?" demanda Ron, légèrement confus.

"Non, idiot, Hermione !"

"Oh vraiment," dit Ron en essayant de paraître nonchalant. « J'avais pas remarqué. »

Fred renifla d'incrédulité.

"Allez, Ron, tu ne trompes personne, même pas toi même. Tu l'as à peine quitté des yeux de toute la soirée ! Tu dois vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarquer à quel point Hermignonne est stupéfiante. Pas étonnant que Padma soit si bouleversée avec toi. Aucune fille n'aime passer une soirée avec un gars qui est focalisé sur une autre fille. »

"Je ne suis focalisé sur personne, » dit Ron un peu trop fort. Le sourcil de Fred se leva mais il ne dit rien.

"Ecoute, Ron, tu veux mon conseil oui ou non ?"

Ron regarda son frère alors qu'une petite lueur d'espoir grandissait en lui. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler à Fred. Il débattu avec lui-même un moment, se demandant s'il pouvait avoir confiance en Fred, mais voyant qu'il était son seul espoir, il capitula. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ses mots furent couverts par le bruit des personnes se levant tout autour de lui et commençant à parler avec excitation. Ron regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui arrivait, seulement il constata qu'il était le seul encore assis. Il se leva rapidement alors que la table à laquelle il était assis volait vers le mur. Ses yeux la suivirent avec surprise. Il ressentit une douleur sur son épaule et vit Fred le presser de se déplacer. Il suivit son frère du côté de la salle oû se trouvaient les tables et les chaises se trouvaient à présent.

"Alors, Ron, à propos de mon conseil ?" Fred le regarda en attendant. Ron avala nerveusement sa salive et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour les écouter avant de se tourner vers Fred.

"C'est juste qu'elle est... Je veux dire je ne sais pas vraiment… Tout ce que j'essaye de faire est… » hésita-t-il alors qu'il essayait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, puis regarda Fred d'un air impuissant.

"C'est juste qu'elle a été ta meilleure amie pendant des années et que soudain tu la vois d'une façon différente. Ce n'est plus une camarade de classe mais une belle jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas si tu veux rire ou pleurer ou te battre avec celui avec qui elle est. Tu veux juste revenir à comme c'était avant, mais tu sais que c'est impossible parce que maintenant tu sais qu'elle est une fille et tu ne peux pas ignorer ce fait. Tu es embarrassé et tu crois que tu vas perdre la tête à tout moment si tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je me rapproche ? »

Ron regarda Fred, stupéfait. Il hocha la tête doucement.

"Tu déteste soudain Krum pour une raison inconnue et tu te demande pourquoi tu penses qu'il est un idiot. Tu veux ignorer tous ces sentiments sur cette 'inquiétude fraternelle'' mais tu ne te sens pas mieux pour autant. »

Ron acquiesça de nouveau, incapable de croire que son frère si désinvolte savait si bien lire en lui.

"Tu veux savoir quelle est la raison de tout ce trouble intérieur, Ron ?"

Ron le regarda, incertain de savoir s'il voulait entendre sa réponse. Finalement il hocha la tête.

"C'est un grand monstre vert, petit frère," dit Fred, tapotant doucement son frère. « La jalousie. De la jalousie pure. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut interrompit par Angelina qui arrivait pour traîner Fred sur la piste de danse. Fred donna une dernière tape sur l'épaule de Ron avant de la suivre. Ron s'assit sur une chaise alors qu'il réfléchissait. Jaloux ? Il n'était pas jaloux. Il regarda Ginny et Neville en train de danser. Il ne ressentit rien. Ne devrait-il pas être vexé et ennuyé que Neville ait emmené sa sœur au bal ? Ne devrait-il pas ne pas le quitter du regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de déplacer ? Il avait confiance en Neville, et il savait qu'il n'essaierait pas de faire quelque chose d'inapproprier avec Ginny.

Un flottement bleu attira son regard, et il se tourna pour voir Hermione danser sur la piste dans les bras de Viktor. Elle riait et semblait heureuse de vivre. Il se sentit envahir d'une colère en voyant le couple heureux. Elle riait et était belle et c'était tout pour ce maudit _Vicky_. Il se sentit trahi. Elle était venue au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'était même pas de Poudlard. Quel était son problème ? N'y avait-il personne à Poudlard d'assez bien pour elle ? Elle était allée chercher ailleurs quelqu'un de bien. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ces pensées envahissaient son esprit et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Harry.

"Comment ça va ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il était si consumé par la colère qu'il n'eut pas le courage de parler. Il tendit le bras pour prendre une autre bouteille de Bierre au Beurre puis se tourna pour reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux, laissant sa tête se pencher pour regarder ses pieds. Il respira profondément pour essayer de calmer le trouble qui faisait rage en lui. Harry devait avoir sentit son besoin d'être seul, puisqu'il ne fit aucune tentative pour lui parler de nouveau.

« Salut », entendit-il dire Harry à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

"Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?" Au son de la voix d'Hermione, il ferma les yeux, et une vague de bonheur s'abattit sur lui. Il voulut hurler de joie lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était venue pour être avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle était fatiguée de Viktor, réalisant qu'il était un idiot et passerait le reste de la soirée avec eux. Il n'aurait plus à s'occuper des pensées dérangeantes qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il la voyait avec Krum. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se tourna pour la saluer lorsque ses mots le renvoyèrent dans l'abîme duquel il avait réussit de s'échapper.

"Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire."

Son bonheur momentané redevint rapidement de la colère et il lui lança un regard féroce en l'entende utiliser le nom Viktor. Ils s'étaient sûrement déjà donné des surnoms à cet instant..

"Viktor ?" dit-il. "Tu ne l'appelles pas encore Vicky ?"

Hermione eut l'air surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si tu ne le sais pas," dit Ron d'une voix cinglante, « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. » Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui, alors comment pourrait-il lui expliquer.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre puis se tourna vers Harry. Ron savait qu'il agissait irrationnellement mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il voulait se taire et empêcher que la situation ne devienne pire encore, mais sa bouche semblait avoir un esprit propre.

"Ron, qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Il est à Durmstrang !" lança Ron, découvrant la première raison pour laquelle il était si bouleversé. « C'est un adversaire de Harry ! Un adversaire de Poudlard ! Tu... Tu es..." Il s'arrêta alors qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure façon d'exprimer ce qu'elle faisait. « Tu es en train de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi_, voilà ce que tu fais ! »

Hermione resta bouche bée. _Pour une fois dans ta vie, fermes la, idiot !_ lui hurla son esprit, mais son besoin de comprendre ce qui arrivait prit le dessus. Si il lui donnait assez d'arguments, elle pourrait lui donnait la réponse qu'il cherchait, la réponse à la question, pourquoi était-elle avec Krum et pas avec lui.

"Ce que tu peux être bête ! » dit-elle après un moment de stupeur. « L'_ennemi_ ! Non mais vraiment ! Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ? Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ? Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir ? »

Bon point. Il avait été impressionné par Viktor la première qu'il l'avait vu arrivé à Poudlard, mais c'était avant qu'il ne voit qui il était vraiment. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un imbécile qui ne pouvait pas avoir une fille de son propre pays alors il venait en Angleterre pour voler les leurs. Il l'avait probablement traquée dans l'école et mit son plan d'attaque en action quand il l'avait trouvé seule, probablement à la bibliothèque.

"J'imagine qu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand vous étiez tous les deux à la bibliothèque ?

" Exactement," dit Hermione, les joues de plus en plus roses. « Et alors ? »

"Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as essayé de lui vendre un badge _sale_, c'est ça ? » Il savait que ça la blesserait. Il serait beaucoup plus à l'aise si elle se disputait avec lui. La S.A.L.E. était toujours un pari sûr si il voulait commencer une dispute avec elle ces temps-ci.

"Pas du tout ! Si tu veux _vraiment_ le savoir, il… il a dit qu'il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé ! »

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté," dit Ron d'un ton mauvais, comme si Krum était peureux quand il fallait parler aux filles. Il y avait toujours un troupeau autour de lui. C'était probablement une partie de son plan. Qui sait, il pourrait être après Harry et pas Hermione, comme elle était une cible facile, une source d'informations utiles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Evident, non ? C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ? Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis… il essaye de se rapprocher de Harry. Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort… »

Hermione n'aurait pas eut une expression différente si Ron l'avait giflé. Quand il vit la douleur dans ses yeux, il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le coeur, mais fit abstraction de la douleur et le regarda froidement. Lorsque finalement elle parla, sa voix tremblait. « Je te signale qu'il ne m'a pas demandé le moindre chose au sujet de Harry, pas la moindre… »

D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'était pas après des informations sur Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir d'autre ? Il était évident qu'il voulait quelque chose d'elle.

"Alors il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ! J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque… »

"Il ne me viendrais jamais à l'idée de l'aider en quoi que ce soit !" dit Hermione, le regardant outragée. « _Jamais_. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Je veux que ce soit Harry qui gagne le tournoi et il le sait très bien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

Il était maintenant très loin de céder, alors il ignora le hochement de tête de Harry et continua à défendre son ami.

"Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer," répliqua Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

"Ce tournoi a pour but de rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays et de nouer des liens d'amitié avec eux ! »

"Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout," s'écria Ron. « Il s'agit de gagner, rien d'autre ! » Ron n'était pas sûr qu'ils parlaient toujours du tournoi désormais, mais il était trop tard, il l'avait dit.

"Ron," dit Harry à voix basse. « Ca m'est égal qu'Hermione soit venue au bal avec Krum… »

Ron ignora Harry et garda son regard fixé sur Hermione. Il savait qu'il faisait une scène mais il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier. Si _Vicky _était soudain plus important à ses yeux qu'eux, ses meilleurs amis, elle pouvait partir.

"Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Vicky, il va se demander oû tu es passée. »

"_Arrête de l'appeler Vicky !_" dit Hermione alors qu'elle se levait d'un bon et se précipita vers la piste de danse, disparaissant dans la foule. Il se sentit soudain triomphant alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait gagné, mais cette joie fut de courte durée. La colère était toujours là, avec d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à nommer. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de joie après sa victoire alors qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Il ressentit soudain une douleur l'envahir alors qu'il comprenait qu'il en était la cause.

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'inviter à danser ?" lui demanda Padma.

"Non," dit Ron automatiquement en fixant l'endroit oû Hermione venait de disparaître.

Il venait juste de retrouver une respiration normale et contrôler ses émotions lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

"Oû est parrrtie Herrr'mion-neû ?"

Ron ferma les yeux brièvement avan de regarder Krum. « Aucune idée. Tu l'as perdue ? »

"Si vous la voyez, vous pouvez lui dirrre que j'ai les bièrrres," marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Ron le fixa. Sa soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir sortir dans le grand hall et retourner à son dortoir, oû il pourrait essayer de se convaincre que les dernières heures de sa vie n'étaient jamais arrivées.

« Alors, on dirait que tu es devenu ami avec Viktor Krum, Ron ? »

Ron retint un gémissement au son de la voix de Percy

"Très bien ! C'est ça le but : la coopération magique internationale."

Ron fit abstraction de la voix de Percy alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Tout semblait être hors de son contrôle. Il eut l'impression d'être dans un très mauvais rêve dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Premièrement, Hermione était arrivée tellement belle qu'elle avait chamboulé tout son monde. Non seulement ça, mais elle était venu avec ce satané Vicky – cet idiot. Puis il avait du surmonter les pensées irrationnelles et nuisibles. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Fred déjà ? La jalousie. Hah ! C'était une plaisanterie. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de quelqu'un qui n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom des gens correctement ? _Peut-être parce qu'il est avec Hermione et pas toi !_ Ron secoua la tête et écarta cette pensée immédiatement. Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'occuper de ça. Maintenant son idiot de frère commençait à soutenir des ordures de sa façon pompeuse habituelle. Il ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre sans devenir complètement fou.

"Viens, on va faire un tour," murmura Ron à Harry, "J'en ai assez de Percy..." Il savait que c'était une excuse nulle mais il devait sortir. La salle était devenue de plus en plus suffocante et il ne savait pas que qu'il ferait ou dirait si il restait ici plus longtemps. Il suivit Harry dehors dans le jardin et accueillit l'air froid avec bonheur. Il avait besoin de sortir de ce cauchemar un instant. Heureusement, avec un peu d'air frais et une pièce moins bondée, il serait capable de faire face à Hermione de nouveau et régler la situation d'une façon ou d'une autre.


	3. Acceptation

Dans le dernier chapitre, vous avez vu ce qui se passait du point de vue de Ron, maintenant c'est au tour d'Hermione.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Acceptacion**

Hermione fit un signe de la main à Ginny pour lui dire au revoir aux porte du château puis marcha vers le lac. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape alors que le froid l'enveloppait. Elle avait espéré être capable de retrouver Viktor dans le hall, mais Karkaroff avait insisté pour que son élève ne quitte pas son regard, alors au lieu de ça, c'est elle qui allait à sa rencontre. _Tellement plus que si mon prince charmant était venu me chercher et me traitait comme une princesse !_ pensa-t-elle, un peu amèrement. Chaque fille rêvait de vivre le rêve d'être emmenée par un chevalier à l'armure brillante… et bien, peut-être pas à l'armure brillante, mais c'était l'acte en lui-même qui importait.

_Mon chevalier à l'armure brillante..._ ses pensées commencèrent à errer alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers le lac. Deux personnes avaient rempli ce rôle dans sa vie. Personne ne nierait que Harry était parfait dans ce rôle – il était le héros indéniable. Elle rie presque à l'idée de Harry essayant de l'emmener. L'image était complètement fausse. Harry était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle l'aimait, mais c'était un amour platonique qui ne pourrait jamais être romantique. Elle savait que les gens s'attendaient à ça – le héros remporte toujours la fille. Elle, cependant, n'était pas la fille que Harry allait avoir à la fin. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait perdu la tête avec Cho Chang durant l'année et se sentit curieusement soulagée.

Elle s'arrêta à côté du lac et vit les lumières du bateau de Durmstrang briller vivement. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun mouvement à bord du bateau. Elle se frotta les bras alors que le vent soufflait un peu plus fort, et pria silencieusement que Viktor ne la fasse pas attendre trop longtemps. Elle s'assit prudemment sur un banc de bois au bord du lac et regarda l'eau. Des petites ondulations apparurent sur la surface du lac alors que le vent soufflait doucement.

Et puis il y avait Ron, pensa-t-elle avec un soupir. Il avait littéralement joué le chevalier la première année. Il avait été si courageux en se sacrifiant. Elle savait que c'était à cet instant qu'elle avait eu pour la première fois du respect et de l'admiration pour Ron. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux, faisant face au danger malgré ses craintes. Il était devenu celui qu'il était au fond de son cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était frustrant pour elle de voir combien il doutait de ses capacités. Cela ne devait pas être facile de grandir dans l'ombre de cinq frères plus âgés. Cinq frères qui étaient tous si différents, et qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir égaler. Il ne voyait pas son propre courage, son intelligence et ses capacités, il ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point il la faisait rire et sourire. Elle voulait qu'il soit capable de voir ce qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle le regardait. Elle regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas voir son intelligence, sa loyauté, son charme, à quel point il était drôle et doué, ce qui donnait l'être humain qu'il était. Elle repensait à cet après-midi lorsqu'il avait été le seul à remarquer son humeur calme. Il la surveillait constamment et il était celui qui s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien quand elle avait fait un mouvement pour partir. Il avait été celui qui avait essayé de l'encourager à s'amuser avec eux. Le fait qu'il fasse attention à elle la touchait à un point qu'il ne saurait jamais. _Trop profondément,_ pensa-t-elle avec mécontentement alors qu'elle sentait un petit sursaut dans son cœur en se souvenant de son regard.

Les larmes commencèrent à se former derrière ses paupières et elle les essuya avec colère. Elle ne pouvait pas être mélancolique maintenant. Viktor méritait mieux que cela et elle aussi. Elle savait que Ron ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle, mais l'espoir avait grandi en elle quand il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle était une fille. Elle savait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour tout ça. Avait-elle vraiment voulu se laisser aller à une telle émotion ? Cela ne pouvait apporter que la destruction et un immense chagrin si cela arrivait trop tôt. Elle avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il était commun chez les sorciers et les sorcières de tomber amoureux à un jeune âge. Elle savait que de nombreux parents de ses camarades de classe s'étaient mariés jeunes. Lavande avait dit que l'amour était la plus grande des magies qui existaient et que les sorciers et les sorcières étaient capables de le reconnaître beaucoup plus tôt que les moldus. L'amour. Elle fut légèrement étonnée par le chemin qu'avaient prit ses pensées. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Ronald Weasley ? Elle regarda fixement sans le voir le bateau devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiment aussi fort pour lui, pas encore. Ils avaient seulement quinze ans. Elle savait qu'elle l'admirait et le respectait et elle savait que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds que de l'amitié – mais de l'amour ? Cette pensée la ravissait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, et elle savait que Ron n'était en aucun cas prêt. Il venait juste de réaliser qu'elle était une fille, par Merlin !

Un mouvement sur le bateau attira son attention, et elle vit de nombreuses personnes descendre une passerelle. Hermione se leva, réalisant combien elle avait froid. Elle se frotta les bras vigoureusement puis pointa sa baguette magique vers ses pieds, murmurant un sortilège pour se réchauffer avant de marcher vers les élèves de Durmstrang. Karkaroff était en tête du groupe, Viktor comme toujours à ses côtés. Ils semblaient être dans une profonde conversation alors qu'ils marchaient vers elle, Karkaroff semblait en colère et Viktor maussade. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux alors que Hermione venait de s'arrêter devant eux. Karkaroff la fixa d'un regard glacial, mais Viktor souriait et rapidement marcha vers elle.

"Herrrmion" dit-il joyeusement. "J'espèrrre que tu n'as pas attendu trrrop longtemps. »

"Bonjour Viktor," dit-elle en lui souriant. « Je n'ai pas attendu trop longtemps. Et puis c'est une belle nuit. »

"La nuit est trrrès belle," dit-il en regardant autour de lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers le château. « Prrresque aussi belle que toi, » ajouta-t-il rapidement en souriant.

Elle fut surprise par son compliment. Ginny lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était belle, mais Ginny était comme une amie, c'était son devoir de lui dire des choses comme ça. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Viktor, cependant, lui faisait presque croire qu'ils étaient vrais.

"Merci Viktor," dit-elle doucement en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention.

Ils atteignirent le château et les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Elle sentit un courant d'air chaud les envelopper et retira sa cape. Elle fut occupée un moment, s'assurant que sa robe était bien en place lorsqu'elle sentit que Viktor lui prenait sa cape des mains.

"Merci," dit-elle à nouveau ; légèrement surprise par tant d'attention.

"De rien, Herrrmion. »

Elle grimaça un peu en l'entendant mal prononcer son nom, mais elle n'eut pas le coeur à le corriger. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand hall, elle fut momentanément éblouie par les couleurs brillantes et l'excitation qui régnait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir un signe de Ron et Harry, mais elle savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de les trouver parmi cette confusion ; elle devra les trouver plus tard. C'était étrange de ne pas être avec eux maintenant, presque comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même.

"Viktor," dit Karkaroff dit voix glaciale. "Je te verrais dans quelques minutes. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir alors que le Directeur de Durmstrang la regardait froidement, avant de se tourner pour entrer dans le grand hall. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que Viktor regardait l'endroit oû son directeur venait de disparaître, et Hermione chercha désespérément un sujet de discussion. Ils avaient seulement eut une conversation avant, lorsque Viktor lui avait demandé d'aller au bal, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire. _J'imagine qu'il y a toujours le Quidditch._ Hermione remercia silencieusement ses deux amis pour lui avoir rempli la tête avec toutes ces informations pas si inutile que ça sur le Quidditch.

« Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît ! »

Hermione se tourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall appeler les champions. Elle sentit Viktor placer sa main sur la sienne pour la conduire vers le professeur McGonagall, et rougit de nouveau à son toucher inattendu. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien sur son partenaire, et combien la nuit allait être longue. Si elle avait été avec Harry ou Ron, cela aurait été une histoire différente, mais elle empêcha ses pensées de trop s'éloigner. Elle était là avec Viktor et elle était déterminée à ce qu'ils s'amusent cette nuit. Elle vit Harry et Parvati s'approcher et se sentit soulager face à leurs visages familiers. Harry regardait discrètement Cho et rapidement se détourna d'elle. Hermione vit la douleur dans ses yeux et sut exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Elle lui sourit, et le vit bouche bée. Elle se retint de rire.

"Salut Harry !" dit-elle. "Salut Parvati !"

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réalisait que Parvati la fixait avec un air d'incrédulité. Hermione trouva urgent de demander à Harry si elle n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage. Pourquoi sinon Parvati la regarderait-elle comme ça ? Harry semblait préoccupé, alors elle regarda les autres étudiants se mettre en file dans le grand hall. Les filles du fan-club qui épiait Krum dans la bibliothèque passèrent devant eux en jetant à Hermione des regards dégoûtés. Pansy Parkinson, toujours au bras de Malfoy, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle la reconnut et Malfoy lui-même sembla incapable de trouver une insulte.

Elle essaya de capter l'attention de Harry quant à leur étrange comportement lorsqu'elle vit Ron approcher rapidement, son cœur s'emballa involontairement. Elle fut surprise de voir Padma en colère à ses côtés alors qu'elle le suivait dans le grand hall. Elle sourit doucement, se demandant ce que Ron avait fait pour mériter son courroux. _Probablement juste être Ron_, pensa-t-elle. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il approchait mais il passa devant elle sans la voir. Son sourire se figea sur son visage. Elle vit Padma la regarder bizarrement alors qu'elle suivait Ron en boudant. Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir déçue, blessée, ou en colère par son manque d'attention.

"Tout va bien, Herrrmion ? » La voix de Viktor la sortit de ses pensées, et elle se tourna, acquiesçant muttement. Elle l'avait encore fait, elle s'était laissée devenir préoccupée par Ron et avait complètement oublié Viktor. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité mais l'ignora, et pensa rapidement à une explication pour sa distraction.

"Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de toute cette attention. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter ça tous le temps. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est rrrien. Ils ne feront pas attention longtemps. Ils voudrrront manger et s'amuser, et nous n'aurrrons plus à nous occuper d'eux. » Il tapota son épaule dans ce qu'il pensait être une façon rassurante.

"J'essaierai de m'en souvenir."

« Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ? » Hermione se tourna à la voix du professeur McGonagall. « Pourrais-je avoir une ligne, les champions avec votre partenaires, s'il vous plait. Merci. Maintenant suivez moi jusqu'au hall puis la table principale. »

Il y eut un peu de confusion alors que les champions et leurs partenaires se mettaient en rang. Hermione et Viktor était le dernier couple, se tenant derrière Parvati et Harry. Parvati semblait occupée à enlever de la poussière imaginaire sur la tenue de Harry en assurant qu'il était présentable. Harry semblait oublieux de tout et préoccupé par ce qui allait se passer à la table principale sans s'humilier. La nervosité la reprit alors qu'elle plaçait sa main sur le bras offert de Viktor et entrait dans le hall sous les acclamations et les applaudissements des élèves aux regards fixés sur eux. Elle sentit Viktor lui tapoter la main doucement.

« On m'a dit que de temps en temps il faut imaginer que personne n'a de vêtement. Ca aide à se détendrrre."

Elle rie à ses mots et se détendit. Il semblait si calme et serein, ses mots et son attitude la calmèrent, et elle commença à entrer dans la grande salle. C'était magnifique, le givre argenté étincelant sur les murs donnait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. Elle remarqua les centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre qui s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant je pense, » dit Viktor en souriant face à la crainte qui avait traversé son regard. Elle lui sourit et serra doucement son bras alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Elle voulait voir la pièce toute entière. Ses yeux se déplacèrent du plafond magique jusqu'au hall. Soudain, son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus glaciale qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Cette colère dans son regard l'atteint au plus profond de son coeur. Ce n'était pas ce qui aurait dû arriver. La crainte, la surprise ou le choc - elle pouvait vivre avec - mais la colère qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux avait brisé son coeur en mille morceaux. Elle entendit Viktor dire quelque chose et se gifla mentalement pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait mal. Elle se força à feindre l'ignorance, ne se souciant pas du garçon aux yeux bleus qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils, elle relevait son menton, se détournant de son regard fâché et revint vers Viktor.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière leurs chaises et Viktor tira la sienne pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit, le remerciant pour sa politesse. Il lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. La transformation qui avait lieu sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle souriait était tout à fait étonnante.

« Ce n'était pas si terrrible ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, se forçant à sourire. « Ce n'était pas si terrible. C'est juste déconcertant de voir tant de personnes vous fixer et vous acclamer sans raison apparente. »

« C'est peut-être inconforrrtable, oui, mais ça peut aussi être grrrisant. La Coupe du Monde ce n'était pas très bien, pas très joyeux. Quand nous gagnons, ça vaut le coup.

Elle prit le menu qui avait été placé devant son assiette et le lu. Elle entendit Dumbledore prononcer son choix et vit qu'il apparaissait dans son assiette. Elle se rendit compte que ce genre d'ordre spécial créait plus de travail pour les elfes de maison. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais savait que ce n'était pas la soirée de faire un esclandre. Elle devait s'amuser, alors elle dit son choix et commença à manger. Les conversations bourdonnaient autour d'elle et elle sut qu'elle devait faire des efforts pour parler à Viktor. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle avait laissé son coeur gouverner à la place de sa tête, et ce n'était pas juste pour lui. La mention de la Coupe du Monde avait ouvert un sujet de conversation.

« La Coupe du Monde était vraiment très passionnante. J'y étais avec Harry et Ron, et ils sont été tous lés deux très impressionné par ta Feinte de Wonky - j'ai pensé que c'étais très courageux. »

« Tu n'es pas une grrrande fan de Quidditch, Herrrmion ? » demanda-t-il, une étincelle dans le regard. Elle le regarda, surprise. Il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils. En fait, elle n'était pas obsédée par le Quidditch mais elle sentit qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir quand le sujet serait élevé. Avoir Harry et Ron comme amis lui assurait. Puis elle comprit quelle avait été sa faute.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec une grimace. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer plus - elle parlait à Viktor Krum de Quidditch. Pas un supporter quelconque, mais Viktor Krum lui-même. Oû était Ron quand elle avait besoin de lui ?

« C'était prrresque ça. »

« Ron va être dégoûté s'il apprend que je me suis trompée, particulièrement pendant que je te parle, » rie-t-elle, avant de se reprendre légèrement alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait prononcé son nom une fois encore. Elle avait besoin de changer de sujet rapidement avant qu'elle ne commence à parler sans arrête de lui.

« A quoi ressemble Durmstrang ? J'ai lu des tas choses mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé beaucoup d'informations. »

« Et bien, nous avons un château aussi, pas aussi grrrand que celui-ci, ni aussi confortable, je pense, » dit-il. « Nous avons seulement quatrrre étages et on n'allume les feux dans les cheminées que pour la prrratique de la magie. Mais nous avons un parrrc plus grrrand que celui-ci. En hiverrr, il ne fait pas jourrr longtemps, alorrrs nous ne pouvons pas beaucoup en prrrofiter. Mais en été, nous volons toute la jourrrnée au-dessus des laces et des montagnes... »

« Allons, allons, Viktor ! » l'interrompit Karkaroff, avec un rire qui ne changea en rien à la froideur de son regard. « N'en dis pas plus, ou sinon ta charmante demoiselle n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver ! »

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants. « Igor, pourquoi tout ce secret... On aurait presque l'impression que vous ne voulez pas recevoir de visiteurs. »

« Vous savez, Dumbledore, » dit Karkaroff en découvrant toute l'étendue de ses dents jaunâtre. « Nous tenons plus à protéger notre domaine. N'avons-nous pas le désir de garder jalousement les lieux du savoir qui nous ont été confiés ? N'avaons-nous pas raison de vouloir les protéger ?"

Hermione choisit d'ignorer leur conversation et encouragea Viktor à lui parler encore de Durmstrang, ce que ça faisait d'être un joueur de Quidditch International et d'être sous le feu des projecteurs à un si jeune âge. Il était facile de parler et le repas passa rapidement alors qu'il bavardait tranquillement. Il lui demanda de lui parler de la Coupe du Monde, de sa transition entre le monde moldu et le monde magique, de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle s'assura de parler plus de l'école et moins de son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle le mentionna quelque fois sans le vouloir.

« C'est vrrraiment très agrrréable ici Hermione. Les gens sont tellement plus amicaux et beaucoup plus à l'aise. Je crois que je prrréfèrrre êtrrre ici qu'à Durrrmstrrrang."

« J'aime bien aussi, » dit-elle avec un sourire. Viktor étudia son visage attentivement et elle se sentit rougir sous son examen minutieux.

« Tu es vrrraiment trrrès belle Herrrmion. » Son coeur eut un petit sursaut à ses mots. Elle rencontra son regard fixé sur elle et souhaita de tout son coeur ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Son coeur têtu refusait d'y penser, espérant traiteusement que le rouquin ignorant, dont elle avait sentis les yeux fixés sur elle toute la nuit, ait prononcé ces mots. Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur lui mais elle l'avait fait. Maintenant Viktor était assis en disant les mots qu'elle avait si désespérément voulu que Ron dise. Elle avait besoin de distraire Viktor.

« Nous devons vraiment faire quelque chose sur la façon dont tu prononces mon nom. »

« Est-ce que je le dis mal ? »

« Oui, mais juste un peu. Pareil que moi avec la Feinte de Wonky, » dit-elle, souriant d'une manière encourageante. « Ca se prononce Her-mio-ne, » dit-elle en articulant lentement et distinctement.

"Herrr-mion-neû."

« Pas mal, » dit-elle, alors elle vit le sourire amusé de Harry et lui sourit.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes eurent disparus, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à tout le monde d'en faire autant. Avec un geste de la main, les tables allèrent s'aligner d'elles-mêmes le long des murs, dégageant un espace au milieu de la salle. Hermione sentit la nervosité s'emparer d'elle de nouveau. Elle avait oublié que les champions et leurs partenaires devraient ouvrir le bal. Elle ne dansait pas souvent et maintenant la pensée de se lever et danser avec Viktor Krum devant tout le monde lui donnait envie de fuir la salle. Elle sentit Viktor poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'il se levait.

« Tu veux danser, Herrr-mion-neû ? » Elle prit sa main offerte et se leva.

« Oui, allons-y, » dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor. Viktor la conduisit sur la piste de danse et se tourna pour la tenir dans une position de valse. Cette soudaine position intime colora le teint d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, mais elle avait techniquement un rendez-vous et se tenir debout à une telle proximité la déconcertait un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Viktor et vit la mer de visages qui les observaient, le club des fans de Viktor la regardait comme s'il voulait la tuer. Elle ressentit un petit sentiment de fierté féminine alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elles étaient jalouses, et se détendit. La musique commença et Viktor la fit valser parfaitement autour de la salle. Alors qu'ils dansaient, elle aperçue Ron dans une profonde conversation avec l'un des jumeaux. Elle observa les deux frères alors qu'elle valsait. Le choc se refléta sur le visage de Ron alors qu'il écoutait Fred avant qu'Angelina n'arrive pour le traîner sur la piste de danse. Hermione regarda Ron alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vague.

« Tout va bien Herrr-mion-neû ? » Sa voix attira son attention vers son partenaire.

« Oui, Viktor, ça va, » dit-elle, se sentant de nouveau coupable d'avoir laisser son esprit s'égarer. "Oû as-tu appris à danser ?"

« Et bien, nous devons bien fairrre quelque chose pour nous tenirrr chaud en hiverrr, » dit-il, et elle rie en imaginant les élèves de Durmstrang valser dans le château glacial pour se tenir chaud.

Viktor sourit alors qu'ils faisaient une halte lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour la laisser partir alors qu'une chanson plus entraînante commençait, alors elle resta sur la piste de danse avec lui. La musique étant plus forte, cela ne leur permit pas de parler. Lorsqu'elle se termina, Viktor se pencha vers Hermione pour lui parler malgré le bruit.

« Tu veux boirrre quelque chose ? »

« Oui, merci, ce serait super ! »

Alors que Viktor s'en allait, elle se tourna pour chercher un endroit oû s'asseoir et aperçu Harry assis à côté de deux ou trois chaises libres. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle remarqua que Ron était penché à côté de lui, fixant ses chaussures. Elle hésita un moment. Son comportement avait été étrange toute la nuit et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à lui faire face. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'en remettre, et avec un petit soupir, elle marcha vers l'endroit oû était assis les deux garçons. Padma fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait à côté de Harry.

« Salut, » dit Harry. Ron ne releva pas la tête ou indiqua qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Elle fut de nouveau étonnée par son comportement. Tout allait bien entre eux lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait avec elle comme ça maintenant. Elle se souvint du pacte qu'elle et Ginny avaient fait et se tourna vers Harry, résolue à ne pas laisser la mauvaise humeur de Ron ruiner sa soirée.

« Il fait chaud, nous ne trouvez pas ? » dit-elle en s'éventant de la main. Elle remarqua que Ron relevait la tête lentement alors qu'elle parlait. Son coeur battit un peu plus vite alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait finalement lui parler. Etait-ce du bonheur sur son visage à cet instant ? Avait-elle imaginé sa colère toute la nuit ? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser embarquer maintenant, alors elle continua à parler. "Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire."

Ron releva finalement la tête et vit son regard changer, prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé sa colère après tout.

« Viktor ? » dit-il. « Tu ne l'appelles pas encore Vicky ? »

Elle fut si surprise par ses mots qu'elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pas de 'Salut Hermione, tu passes une bonne soirée ? Tu es très belle." Il était allé droit dans une dispute. Elle connaissait ce genre - ils se battaient tellement souvent qu'elle savait oû cela allait les mener et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait se disputer avec elle maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Si tu ne le sais pas, » dit Ron d'un ton cinglant. « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. »

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre puis se tourna vers Harry. Harry regarda Ron, puis Hermione, et semblait aussi étonné qu'elle. Il haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas s'immiscer au milieu de ce qui arrivait, alors c'était à elle d'essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que... »

« Il est à Durmstrang ! » lança Ron. « C'est un adversaire de Harry ! Un adversaire de Poudlard ! Tu... tu es..." Ron cherchait des mots suffisamment forts pour décrire son crime. Elle était trop stupéfaite pour l'interrompre. « Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, voilà ce que tu fais. »

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? » Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Ron ? Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle penserait qu'il montrait des signes de jalousie. Il avait été hébété devant Viktor quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et ses mots caustiques contre son héros étaient aussi bien inattendus que risibles.

« Ne soit pas stupide ! L'ennemi ? Non mais vraiment ! Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ? Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ? Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir ? »

« J'imagine qu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand vous étiez tous les deux à la bibliothèque ? »

« Exactement, » dit Hermione, sentant ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle l'admettais. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassée - au moins Viktor c'était donné la peine de lui demander en premier. "Et alors ?"

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as essayé de lui vendre un badge sale, c'est ça ? »

Merlin, le pire était à venir. Il avait recourt aux insultes enfantines maintenant, il savait que ça la blesserait. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau mais il n'avait pas à insulter Viktor, ou elle-même.

« Pas du tout ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il... il a dit qu'il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé ! » Une vague d'embarras la frappa alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de partager avec ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait dit tout cela à Ginny mais elle était une fille, et elle avait compris tandis que Ron et Harry auraient seulement ris.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, » dit Ron d'un ton mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle sentit la colère grandir en elle alors qu'il continuait à parler. Comment osait-il insinuer que Viktor ne lui avait pas demandé parce qu'il le voulait. Juste parce que Ron avait été trop aveugle et lent ne signifiait pas que tout le monde était comme lui.

« Evident, non ? C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ? Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye juste de se rapprocher de Harry. Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort... »

Elle eut l'impression que Ron venait de la gifler. Il était allé trop loin. La colère s'empara d'elle. Chaque fibre de son corps lui faisait mal et tout ça à cause de son attitude froide. Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix tremblait. « Pour ton infirmation, il ne m'a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Harry, pas la moindre... »

Ron l'interrompit, changeant d'angle d'attaque à la vitesse de la lumière. « Alors il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf ! J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque... »

« Il ne me viendrais jamais à l'idée de l'aider en quoi que ce soit ! » dit Hermione, outragée face à ses accusations. « Jamais ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Je veux que ce soit Harry qui gagne le tournoi. Harry le sait, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Elle regarda d'un air impuissant Harry, essayant de le prendre pour appui. Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais Ron l'ignora complètement.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, » dit-il sarcastiquement. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle et savait que si elle ne revenait pas sur terre immédiatement, elle allait être submergée parle la douleur qui parcourait son corps et s'écrouler devant lui.

« Ce tournoi a pour but de rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays et de nouer des liens d'amitiés avec amis ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » s'écria Ron. « Il s'agit de gagner, rien d'autre ! »

Hermione prit conscience que les gens commençaient à les regarder. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle bientôt si elle ne partait pas. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter ce soir. Elle vit la colère dans ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait fixement.

« Ron, » dit Harry à voix basse derrière elle. « Ca m'est égal qu'Hermione soit venue au bal avec Krum. »

Ron ne l'écoutait pas, il était trop en colère. Elle vit quelque chose d'autre se cacher derrière sa colère, mais elle était trop vexée pour essayer de savoir ce que c'était. Les mots qu'il prononça par la suite l'atteignirent en pleins coeur.

« Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas Vicky, il doit se demander oû tu es passée. »

Il voulait qu'elle parte. Elle sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais elle ne le laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot. La seule chose positive dans cette soirée avait été Viktor Krum et elle ne le laisserait pas insulter son partenaire.

« Arrête de l'appeler Vicky ! » dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse alors qu'elle se levait d'un bond et se précipitait sur la piste de danse en se perdant dans la foule. Une porte était ouverte au côté opposé de la salle et elle marcha vers elle. Elle si aveuglée par la colère et la douleur qu'elle ne vit pas la tête rousse sur son chemin. Elle entendit vaguement un "oomph" alors qu'elle entrait en collision avec quelqu'un, mais elle devait sortir d'ici, et rapidement.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle se retrouva sur un petit balcon, surplombant les terres. Elle inspira quelques bouffées d'air et se retint de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait juré qu'elle allait s'amuser cette nuit et il n'allait pas lui faire rompre sa promesse maintenant. Elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et l'essuya impatiemment. Avec de simples mots, il avait été capable de briser son coeur. Hermione continua à regarder sans les voir les terres de Poudlard, reprenant lentement le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle eut peur un instant lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna rapidement et se retrouva devant Fred Weasley, une inquiétude dans le regard.

"Hermione ?"

Sa voix était douce, elle la reconnue à peine. Elle avait l'habitude d'un Fred Weasley la taquinant et la ridiculisant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Fred aussi sérieux, aussi fraternel alors qu'il se tenait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, alors au lieu de répondre, elle le regarda d'un air impuissant. Fred l'étudia un instant avant de soupirer et secouer la tête.

« Tu sais, parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un idiot de frère comme lui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, vous pouvez choisir vos amis mais vous ne pouvez pas choisir votre famille ? » Elle acquiesça mais ne pouvait toujours pas prononcer de mots. Elle ressentait le besoin de défendre Ron, ses frères le rabaissaient si souvent, elle avait besoin de se lever pour lui, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Mais bon, c'est mon frère, » dit-il en souriant. Il se tourna et regarda par dessus le balcon avant de s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait le long du mûr du château. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione était toujours dans l'incapacité de former une phrase alors continua à regarder Fred silencieusement.

« Tu peux garder un secret ? » Fred leva les yeux vers elle, légèrement embarrassé en regardant son visage. Elle hocha la tête avant qu'il ne continue. « Ron a peut-être des défauts, mais c'est mon frère et malgré sa tendance à être un imbécile, je l'aime vraiment. Et si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je le nierais ! »

Elle sourit à ses mots et sentit que son cerveau était capable de fonctionner de nouveau. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, personne ne le saura jamais. »

« Heureux de l'entendre ! Ca peut ruiner une réputation si les gens savent que l'on devient tout guimauve face à son imbécile de frère ! Mais nous nous éloignons. » Il se tourna pour l'étudier avant de reprendre dans un souffle profond. « Pardonnes-moi si je suis sur le point de faire quelques suppositions énormes, mais écoutes moi s'il te plait avant de m'interrompre. »

Elle acquiesça, pas tout à fait à l'aise suite à la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Ecoute, je vous ai vus, Ron, Harry et toi grandir ensemble ces dernières années. Sais-tu combien de personne aimerait avoir une amitié aussi forte que la vôtre ? Tu ne peux pas aller outre ce que par quoi vous êtes passés tous les trois et forger cette relation qui résiste à l'épreuve du temps. C'est étonnant de voir ce qui allait arriver et, pour être tout a fait honnête, au cours de l'année passée, c'est devenu vraiment amusant. »

Hermione leva un sourcil à son dernier commentaire, mais resta silencieuse. Elle avait été touchée par l'observation de sa relation avec Harry et Ron, mais elle savait qu'il était sur le point de changer de piste et elle se sentit inconfortable. Il avait été tout à fait perspicace jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qu'il savait.

« Oui, Hermignonne, amusant. Maintenant tu as du remarqué, étant la sorcière la plus brillante de ton âge, que tes meilleurs amis sont en réalité des garçons. Malgré le manque d'attention de Ron sur les détails, nous avons tous remarqué que tu étais une fille, c'est dur de le manquer, » dit-il en souriant et elle rougit légèrement. « La chose est, Hermione, que nous les garçons avons tendances à comprendre ces choses un peu plus tard que vous les filles. Maintenant la partie amusante est pour bientôt, tu sais que Harry et Ron sont des garçons, mais, » il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu ne les voies pas tous les deux de la même façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Il savait que ses sentiments pour Ron étaient très différents de ceux qu'elle avait pour Harry ! Elle se l'était seulement récemment admis à elle-même, cependant elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à l'admettre à quelqu'un d'autre, particulièrement si cette autre personne était Fred Weasley.

« D'accord, ne répond pas, écoute seulement. J'ai eu une conversation avec Ron plus tôt ce soir, très éclairante en faite. Harry et lui ont joué les rôles de frère puisqu'ils sont avec toi depuis des années mais disons juste que l'un d'entre eux s'est rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas exactement "l'affection fraternelle" qu'il croyait ressentir pour toi depuis toujours. Il a une soeur. Il sait ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on veut protéger sa soeur. Ce soir, lorsqu'il t'a vu avec Krum, ce sentiment de grand frère est totalement tombé en morceau. Ce qu'il a ressenti ne sont pas les émotions d'un frère, Hermione, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. »

Son coeur battit plus vite suite aux mots de Fred. Ron pouvait-il vraiment ressentir pour elle plus que les sentiments d'un frère ? Un frisson d'excitation et la crainte qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt cette nuit grandirent en elle de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux vers Fred et vit qu'il cherchait son regard avant de continuer.

« Hermione, vous êtes tous les deux trop jeunes. Quinze ans est un âge très confus pour une personne - crois moi, je le sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles nous devons faire face, la plupart que tu ne connaîtras jamais. La plupart dont tu seras la cause, » dit-il en souriant avec insolence, elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle avait la permission de parler alors elle resta silencieuse. « Il doit gérer beaucoup d'émotions en ce moment. Je ne chercher pas à lui trouver des excuses mais je veux que tu essayes de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il est embarrassé, fâché et il n'est pas prêt à le reconnaître. Il a recourt à une chose dans laquelle il est à l'aise, il se dispute avec toi. Vous êtes légendaires quand vous vous disputez ; c'est comme si vous étiez mariés depuis des années ! »

"Fred !"

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu as vu mes parents en action. C'est souvent déconcertant de vous regarder toi et Ron, vous ressemblez à mes parents. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. »

« Si, ça l'est. Maintenant tu veux vraiment discuter ce point ou pouvons-nous essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe ? »

Elle soupira et se leva, se postant à la balustrade de nouveau. Elle regarda un moment le jardin et se figea lorsqu'elle vit une tête rousse assis à côté d'un tête aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Ses garçons, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Son coeur lui fit mal en le voyant. Sa colère, les mots blessants la hantaient toujours et elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à le pardonner cette fois.

« Je ne vais pas lui pardonner juste parce qu'il est embarrassé. »

« Et il ne mérite pas d'être pardonné pour sa petite crise de colère. »

"Alors, qu'essayes-tu de dire ? Il agit comme un enfant et nous le savons tous. Il essaye à chaque fois de voir s'il peut me faire mal et il a réussi. Ce ne sont pas les agissements d'un ami, Fred."

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, ce sont les agissements d'un garçons de quinze ans embarrassé et blessé qui vient de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie est la fille la plus étonnante qu'il ait jamais rencontré. »

Elle arracha son regard de la tête rousse au dessous d'elle et se tourna vers le rouquin derrière elle. Il était appuyé contre le mur, l'observant attentivement. Elle soupira d'exaspération - elle avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Elle était toujours en colère contre Ron, mais au plus profond d'elle elle savait qu'elle voulait lui pardonner.

"Alors, que suggères-tu ?"

« Et bien, » dit Fred en se levant et se postant à côté d'elle. « Je suggère que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête. »

"Quoi ?"

« Retourne à l'intérieur et amuse toi. Amuse toi et fait lui regretter d'avoir été si stupide. Il pourrait avoir pris la route de la maturité et s'amuser tout de même, mais il a choisit le route enfantine. Ne le laisse pas ruiner ta soirée, mais ne perds pas espoir non plus. Après sa petite crise de colère, il mérite de te perdre complètement, mais cela signifierait que tu perdras aussi. »

« Je perdrais aussi ? »

« Ouais, tu perdras aussi. Ecoute, il peut-être un idiot total, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien - nous le savons tous les deux. Il y a toujours eut une étincelle entre vous deux. Une étincelle qui un jour pourrait s'embraser et devenir quelque chose d'étonnant. Ne le laisse pas partir, Hermignonne. Ne laisse pas sa confusion enfantine détruire quelque chose qui pourrait être étonnant plus tard. Vous devez tous les deux faire beaucoup de travail avant que cela n'arrive, et tu vas sûrement encore souffrir d'autre fois encore, mais ne perd pas espoir. S'il y a une chose que je sais sur nous les hommes Weasley, c'est que nous sommes un peu lent quand il s'agit des femmes. Tu viens d'y entrer mais demande à Angelina. Elle te dira combien de fois j'ai été un idiot et ai presque détruit notre relation. Nous les Weasley sommes un peu longs à l'assimilation, mais une fois que notre coeur et notre esprit sont sur quelque chose, nous faisons tout pour l'avoir. Une fois que nous l'avons, nous nous battons pour ça jusqu'à la mort. Maintenant, honnêtement, veux-tu abandonner tout ça ?"

Elle ne pu empêcher Fred de voir ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de conseil venant de Fred Weasley, de n'importe quel autre Weasley pour être honnête. Fred se tenait là, debout devant elle à jouer au grand frère. Elle sentit une vague de gratitude la submerger alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin en elle. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours eut quelque chose entre Ron et elle. Il y avait toujours eut une étincelle qui n'avait jamais existé avec Harry, ou avec aucun autre garçon. Pas même avec Viktor, malgré son attention particulière. Rien ne s'approchait de cette étincelle qu'elle avait avec Ron. Il la mettait en colère et lui faisait du mal, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner l'espoir qu'un jour ils se donneraient une chance de découvrir ce que voulait dire cette étincelle.

« Non, » dit-elle doucement, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Fred. Il acquiesça et lui sourit. Puis il fit quelque chose qui la surprit plus encore que son inquiétude, il s'approcha d'elle et le prit dans ses bras, une étreinte fraternelle. Elle savait que ses yeux étaient maintenant aussi gros des gallions, mais elle sentit la douleur et la colère qu'elle avait ressentie depuis sa dispute avec Ron s'évaporer. Il fit un pas en arrière, la regardant d'un air légèrement embarrassé puis ils rirent. Un raclement de gorge derrière eux les fient se retourner vers la porte.

« Je déteste interrompre des moment de famille, » dit George en souriant à Hermione. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent ; qu'avait-il entendu ?

« Ouais, George, » dit Fred, regardant son frère, totalement affligé par son interruption.

« Il y a un bulgare mécontent ici, prêt à causer une plus grande scène que notre Ronny si la charmante Miss Granger ne retourne pas le voir très vite. »

« Viktor ! »

« Combien d'autres bulgares tu connais ? »

La main d'Hermione se posa sur sa bouche avec horreur. Elle avait complètement oublié Viktor. Elle l'avait envoyé chercher des boisson, s'était disputé avec Ron, puis s'était retrouvé sur ce balcon avec Fred pendant Merlin sait combien de temps.

« Doucement, doucement, Hermignonne, pas besoin de s'agiter. C'est toujours bon de faire attendre un homme. »

"Ca devient intéressant."

"Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une femme jouant les difficiles."

"Bien dis, George. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de ramener Cendrillon au bal pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser quelques heures encore avant les douze coup de minuit."

"Oh, et Angelina était un peu en colère, Fred, je crois que tu devrais le savoir."

"Ah, merci." Fred semblait légèrement affolé maintenant et Hermione tapota son bras doucement.

"J'imagine que nous devrions y aller," dit Hermione d'un air mécontent.

"Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard. Lequel vas-tu choisir ? Le bulgare maussade ou le chasseur ennuyé."

"Je crois que je vais choisir le bulgare, merci."

Fred trassaillit à sn choix et soupira.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te donner le choix. Je voulaisle bulgare.

Hermione rie alors qu'il la conduisait vers la porte.

"C'est ça, Hermignonne, garde la tête haute et fais regretter à mon petit frère d'être un imbécile."

Hermione sourit aux jumeaux puis respira à fond. Elle vit Viktor se tenir devant eux, une boisson dans chaque main, le soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle allait écouter le conseil de Fred et s'amuser le reste de la nuit. Les mots de Ron l'avaient blessée, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser lui gâcher sa nuit. Elle sourit à Viktor alors qu'il lui remettait sa boisson et fit un sourire d'encouragement à Fred alors qu'il se tournait vers Angelina, bougeant vers la piste de danse oû elle laisserait Cendrillon s'amuser au bal avant de devoir retourner au monde réel et à tous ses problèmes à minuit.


	4. Divagation

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais j'ai plus de mal à traduire cette histoire que les autes fanfictions que je traduis mais j'y arriverais. J'ai également fait tout ce que ej pouvais pour finir de le traduir aujourd'hui car c'est un jour particulier. Et oui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione. J'aurais aimé trouver une histoire sur son anniversaire mas il faudra se contenter de se chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Divagation**

L'air frais de la nuit améliora considérablement l'humeur de Ron. Sans mentionner les découvertes choquantes de Rogue, Karkaroff et Hagrid. Ce dernier avait permis à Ron de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une certaine fille aux cheveux bruns à l'intérieur du château. Il se sentit presque étourdi de soulagement de ne pas penser à Hermione. Il arrêta de penser à ça avant de s'égarer de nouveau. Il était trop heureux de son humeur calme pour vouloir la ruiner.

Il revenait avec Harry vers le château, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Le son de la musique, les bavardages et les rires s'intensifièrent alors qu'ils s'approchaient du château. Le coeur de Ron commença à battre un peu plus vite à la perspective de revenir au cauchemar qu'il avait été si heureux de quitter. Il pria ardemment de ne pas rencontrer Percy, Hermione ou Krum. Le bruit du grand hall les engloutit alors qu'ils entraient. Il fallut un moment à ses yeux pour s'adapter aux lumières brillantes.

"Viens, allons trouver un endroit oû nous pourrons parler," dit Harry en se faufilant à travers la foule sur la piste de danse. Ron acquiesça, mais alors qu'il se tournait pour suivre Harry, ses yeux s'arrétèrent sur Hermione. Elle souriait et rayonnait dans les bras de Viktor Krum. La jalousie qu'il pensait avoir laissé à l'extérieur refit surface en lui. Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, lui faisant perdre Hermione de vue. Harry se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la salle et Ron le rattrapa rapidement, soulagé de s'éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible. Il ne croyait pas que leur amitié pourrait survivre à une autre dispute publique. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ressorte indemne après leur dernière altercation.

Il s'assit côté de Harry, et regarda sa montre. Il retint un gémissement en voyant qu'il était seulement dix heures. Plusieurs heures allaient s'écouler avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper. Plusieurs heures avant que son cauchemar ne soit fini. Il se trouva à regarder la piste de danse de nouveau. Il la trouva immédiatement ; c'était comme si il avait développé une sorte de capacité magique pour la trouver dans la foule. Viktor se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose, se rapprochant pour couvrir le bruit alentour, et elle rie à ce qu'il dit. Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait. Viktor avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui alors qu'ils dansaient.

_Espèce de sale bat..._

"Alors ?" Ron détourna ses yeux d'Hermione au son de la voix d'Harry.

"Quel est le problème avec les géants ?" continua Harry.

Les géants ? Les géants ! Merci Merlin ! Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose avant de traverser la salle et mettre son poing dans la figure de Krum, il savait qu'on ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour ça. Il connaissait les géants, il pouvait les comprendre. Il avait entendu des histoires sur les géants pour autant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, cela faisait parti de l'éducation de chaque bon enfant sorcier.

"Et bien, ils sont... ils sont..." Il cherchait ses mots - C'était de Hagrid dont il pourrait potentiellement parler. "Pas très agréable," finit-il sans conviction.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?" dit Harry. "Hagrid, lui, n'a rien de désagréable "

"Je sais mais... ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il en parle jamais," dit-il, secouant la tête. Il connaissait la réputation que les géants avaient, et bien qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose quant à la taille inhabituelle de Hagrid, il n'avait jamais associé leur doux ami aux géants de son enfance. "J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait du subir un sortilège d'Empiffrement quand il était enfant ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Qu'il préférait garder ça pour lui..." Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet que vous pouviez avoir dans une conversation quotidienne.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que sa mère ait été une géante ?" dit Harry.

"Et bien... pour ceux qui le connaissent, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'est pas dangereux," dit-il doucement. "Mais... Harry, ils sont épouvantables, les géants. Comme l'a dit Hagrid, c'est dans leur nature, c'est comme les trolls... ils aiment tuer, tout le monde sait ça. Enfin maintenant, il n'y en a plus en Grande-Bretagne"

"Qu'est qui leur est arrivé ?"

"Ils étaient en voie de disparition, et en plus il y en a beaucoup qui ont été tué par des Aurors. Mais on dit qu'il en reste encore dans certains pays... Ils se cachent dans les montagnes."

"Je ne sais pas qui Madame Maxime pense pouvoir tromper," dit Harry en la voyant assise seule à la table des juges, l'air maussade. "Si Hagrid est un demi-géant, elle en est définitivement un. De gros os... La seule chose qui a des os plus gros qu'elle c'est un dinosaure."

Ron renifla, et pour la première depuis des heures, il ressentit le besoin de rire, il s'était laissé entraîner dans un débat sur les géants ; il n'avait pas de super arguments mais sa connaissance des géants était plus importante que celle d'Harry. Ron eut l'impression que Harry aussi était heureux d'avoir une distraction. Il vit son meilleur ami regarder Cho et Cedric et un froncement de sourcils familier apparu sur son visage. Il s'assura que Harry s'intéresse à leur discussion pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'occupe de ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse.

_Peut-être une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici, Harry et moi pourront avoir une conversation sérieuse._

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment au de "conversation de filles" auparavant. Pour être honnôte, rien que cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et si Harry savait de quoi il retournait, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. Parler d'Hermione à Harry, cependant, pourrait être un peu plus difficile. Pas qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il devait avoir honte, bien sur ! Pour le moment, il voulait se concentrer sur les géants et peut être plus tard ils pourraient essayer de le sortir de cette folie.

Lorsque minuit sonna, les Bizarr' Sisters terminèrent leur dernière chanson et Ron du s'empêcher de hurler de joie. Il applaudit comme les autres étudiants, sachant qu'il applaudissait pour une toute autre raison. Finalement, le cauchemar de la soirée était fini. Alors que la foule d'étudiants affluait vers le hall, il s'étira et Harry et lui se levèrent pour les suivre. Il ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité alors que Padma disparaissait avec un groupe de garçon de beauxbatons.

_Elle a probablement passé une meilleure soirée avec eux de toute façon._

Ils atteignirent finalement le grand hall oû les étudiants se dirigeaient dans des directions différentes, vers leurs chambres ou leur maison. Il pensait que rien ne pouvait surpasser le bruit du grand hall mais il semblait avoir doublé avec les bonnes nuits et les cris et les rires alors que les élèves se séparaient. Il se tourna alors qu'il entendait un cri aigu derrière lui et se figea. Hermione était aux portes du château, disant bonne nuit à Krum. Il la vit brièvement poser sa main sur son bras alors qu'elle lui souriait avant de se tourner vers les escaliers. Le monstre dormant en lui était maintenant parfaitement réveillé et prêt à attaquer. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle approchait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle s'arrêta une seconde avant de regarder froidement Ron, puis passer devant lui et monter les escaliers sans rien dire.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle alors qu'elle montait rapidement les escaliers, frôlant les élèves au passage. Il sentit la colère revenir de nouveau et savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il commença à monter les escaliers, Harry à ses côtés. A mi-chemin, Ron sentit qu'Harry s'arrêtait et instinctivement fit comme lui, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Hermione qu'il essayait de trouver dans la foule d'étudiants. Il ignora la conversation qui avait lieu à côté de lui alors que ses pensées bouillonnaient de nouveau.

_Elle si exaspérante ! Comment quelqu'un de si intelligent peut-être aussi stupide ? Ne voit-elle pas qu'elles sont ses réelles intentions ? Comment peut-elle être si aveugle ? Maudites Filles !_ Il prit soudain conscience que les voix à côté de lui s'étaient arrêtées. Il tourna la tête pour voir Cedric Diggori le regarder fixement. Cedric regarda Harry quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Ron, un sourcil levé. Evidemment, Cedric estimait que sa présence n'était pas exigée.

_Idiot, comme si Harry voulait te parler maintenant ! Est-ce que tous les champions étaient devenus stupides après avoir été choisis ? Premièrement, Fleur utilise sa magie sur moi et m'humilie. Puis Krum s'introduit dans la vie d'Hermione et l'éloigne de ses amis. Maintenant Cedric emmène Harry juste quand j'ai besoin de lui parler._ Ron regarda Cedric d'un oeil mauvais avant de se tourner pour grimper les escaliers.

_Stupides champions !_ Il était si consumé par la colère qu'il avait complètement oublié le nombre de personnes autour de lui alors qu'il lançait des regards furieux et marmonnait des insultes.

_Quelle idée stupide ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il n'apporte rien de plus que l'humiliation et des problèmes. Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser ou mourir mais non, c'était au nom de "l'amitié inter-école". Quelles ramasseries de conneries. Hermione et son stupide "rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays et nouer des liens d'amitiés". N'importe quoi ! Il est un garçon et il sait exactement qu'elles sont les intentions de Krum. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié inter-école et mais cela concernait les intentions personnelles de Krum. Stupide Viktor Krum._

"Herrr-mion-neû", imita-t-il alors que son visage exprimait le dégoût. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'abord le professeur Lockart et maintenant 'je ne peux pas prononcer le nom d'une personne' Krum. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'elle avait plus de bon sens et serait capable de voir qui ils sont vraiment - des imbéciles !_ Il s'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

"Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée, chéri ?" demanda-t-elle en riant, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Evidemment, ce n'était pas son premier de la soirée.

"Ouais, merveilleuse !" dit-il sarcastiquement.

"Oh, pas besoin d'utiliser ce ton la avec moi, jeune homme"

"Guirlande", répondit Ron, souhaitant monter dans son dortoir et se réfugier en sécurité dans son lit, loin de ces femmes exaspérante et irrationnelles.

"Non, ça ne marche pas. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous utilisiez ce ton avec moi. Apprenez la politesse, petit ingrat !"

Ron la regarda en silence, abasourdi. Le monde entier était-il devenu fou alors qu'il ne regardait pas ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

"Le jour, la nuit, vous prenez ça comme un acquis," dit-elle. "Ouvrez la porte, fermez la porte. Personne ne me demande comment c'est passé ma journée ou ce que je peux ressentir. Maintenant vous venez ici en colère et vous m'agressez ! J'étais juste polie en demandant comment c'est passée votre soirée"

Ron la regarda avec horreur alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. Il avait eu tort - la nuit pouvait être pire. Il se sentait inconfortable face avec une femme qui pleurait, mais un portrait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

"Je ne voulais pas... c'est juste que..." il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. _Ah les femmes ! _Il devait essayer autre chose ou cela allait prendre des dimensions qu'il ne voulait même pas envisager.

"Ecoutez, je suis désolé, vous avez raison. J'ai passé une mauvaise soirée et ce n'est pas juste que je reporte ma colère sur vous. Je suis désolé si je vous ais blessé. Vous êtes un grand... portrait. Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point votre travail peut-être fatiguant. Vous ne vous plaigniez jamais, et nous ne voulons personne d'autre, honnêtement," ajouta-t-il, espérant la flatter.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement un instant, cherchant l'honnêteté dans son regard.

"Excuses acceptées," dit-elle, souriant doucement. "C'est juste une nuit, chéri, ce n'est pas le reste de votre vie. Un mauvais rendez-vous n'est pas la fin du monde"

Il essaya de sourire mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace.

"Guirlande"

Le portrait s'ouvrit, il en franchit le seuil, soulagé. Il aurait presque envie de se pincer pour s'assurer que tout ça était réel. La salle commune était bondée, les élèves parlaient avec excitation du bal.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est monter, enlever cette stupides tenue et..._

Il se figea alors qu'il aperçu Hermione, debout près du feu avec Lavande et Parvati. Les deux filles riait et parlaient avec agitation à Hermione, qui semblait un peu surprise par tant d'attention. Elle leva les yeux au son de l'ouverture du portrait et son sourire disparu lorsqu'elle le vit. Son regard redevint familièrement froid.

"Alors il t'a demandé de sortir à nouveau ?" demanda Lavande dans un cri aigu.

Hermione grimaça à ce son alors qu'elle se tournait vers Lavande ; elle avait encore du mal à contrôler sa colère.

"Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça Lavande."

_Oh, aurait-elle compris qu'elles Иtaient les rИelles intentions de Viktor ?_

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça' ? Vous allez si bien ensemble !"

_La ferme stupide fille !_

"Honnêtement Lavande, je le connais à peine"

_Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire moi même._

"Mais il t'a demandé de ressortir ?"

"Vous pouvez aller à Pré-Au-Lard," suggéra Parvati.

_Il faudrait d'abord me passer sur le corps !_

"Tu as tellement de chance, Hermione ! C'est toi qu'il a choisi. Il est si grand et beau et célèbre... c'est tellement romantique !"

_Romantique ? Quelle blague !_ Ron soupira, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait fait un peu trop de bruit, attirant par inadvertance l'attention des trois adolescentes.

"Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" demanda Hermione, les yeux fixés sur lui.

_Il était temps ! Tu m'ignorais depuis si longtemps que j'ai cru que nous ne nous parlerions plus jamais._

"Oh, alors maintenant tu veux bien me parler ?"

"Pas vraiment, mais quand tu interromps grossièrement une conversation, c'est une question de politesse d'expliquer pourquoi."

_Super, une autre remarque sur mon manque de manière ce soir._

"Politesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces maudites leçons de politesse ce soir ?"

Quelque part dans son esprit, il enregistra le fait que Parvati et Lavande reculaient rapidement vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées, elles se retournèrent et s'enfuirent.

"Peut-être, Ronald, que c'est parce que tu manques tristement d'expérience dans ce domaine. Tu as un comportement enfantin et rustre et tu t'en prends à tous le monde sans raison !"

"Mon comportement ?"

"Oui, ton comportement ! As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autres se mettre en colère ou hurler parce qu'il pense que je n'aurais pas du accepter l'invitation de Viktor ?" Elle regarda la pièce alentour d'une manière provocante, indiquant au spectateurs silencieux qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas s'emmêler.

_Au moins, maintenant nous y arrivons enfin. C'est l'invitation de Vicky au bal qui a déclanché tout ça._

"Pourquoi as tu accepté l'invitation de Viktor ?"

On n'entendit plus que des murmures alors que les retardataires se décidaient à partir avant de voir le pire arriver. Ils trouvaient leurs disputes amusantes, mais celle-ci prenait une forme différente.

"Peut-être parce qu'il a eu le courage de me le demander en premier."

"Oh, alors Vicky n'est pas le brave petit héros."

"Oh, grandis un peu ! Son nom est Viktor."

"Viktor, Vicky, qui s'en soucie Herrr-mion-neû."

"Je m'en soucie et n'oses même pas m'appeler comme ça !"

_Alors maintenant elle se soucie de lui ?_

"Tu défends le pauvre petit Vicky maintenant ?"

Il sentit la colère grandir en lui. Ils étaient maintenant debout face à face dans la salle commune, hurlant. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de disputes mais elles n'avaient jamais atteint cette ampleur auparavant. Pas même lors de la dispute de Croutard et Pattenrond. Cette dispute prenait une dimension plus personnelle.

Ron sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna rapidement pour voir Fred lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. Ron fut légèrement surpris de trouver son frère toujours dans la salle commune mais il était trop en colère pour tolérer n'importe quelle intervention, spécialement Fred, qui voulait probablement lui dire qu'il était jaloux de nouveau.

"Doucement, Ronnie, je crois que tu devrais respirer profondément avant que cela ne devienne la guerre."

"Ne m'appelle pas Ronnie, conard !" cria Ron. Il vit Fred le regarder une seconde avant de hausser les épaules, puis il mit sa main sur sa poitrine comme si il avait mal.

"Ouch !" dit George, du bas des escaliers du côté des garçons. Il grimaça en regardant son jumeau.

"La guerre est une chose dangereuse, George."

"Pas toujours la décision la plus sage pour entrer dans le feu, peu importe à quel point vos intentions sont nobles."

"Surtout quand le feu brûle entre ces deux là."

"On ne peut jamais savoir si ce sera mortel ou non."

"On dit que tout est juste en amour et dans la guerre, pourtant. Crois-tu que c'est juste, Ronnie ?"

"Sale con !" La frustration de Ron face à Hermione se transformait en colère contre ses frères.

"Ronald !" cria Hermione, bien que son propre regard soit concentré sur Fred.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Ron et Hermione et tous deux en tirèrent la même conclusion hâtive.

"Il est temps de capituler et se retirer."

"Surveillez votre comportement, les enfants, je ne voudrais pas avoir à rapporter un comportement déplacé à maman."

"Même si je commence à penser qu'un comportement déplacé serait bénéfique à cette situation..." Leurs voix s'éteignirent alors qu'ils disparaissaient de leurs vues.

"Ces deux là sont des idiots !" murmura Ron, oubliant un moment qu'il était actuellement furieux contre Hermione et pas les jumeaux. "Je déclare officiellement que ce doit être une des pires nuits de toute ma vie. Les jumeaux, la Grosse Dame, Fleur, Vicky..."

"Pour la dernière fois, son nom est Viktor ! Honnêtement, Ronald, tu as quel âge ?"

Il se tourna, légèrement surpris par le son de sa voix furieuse. Il se sentit rougir et su qu'ils étaient revenus à leur dispute.

_Alors maintenant elle m'accuse d'être immature et de me comporter comme un enfant. Je ne suis pas celui qui s'amuse avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est célèbre !_

"Je suis assez vieux pour savoir qui est le plus idiot entre nous."

"Et bien, j'en doute grandement après ta petite performance ce soir."

"Ma petite performance ? Et la tienne ? Rencontrer des sorciers étrangers et se faire des amis ! Honnêtement, qui essaye tu de convaincre ?"

"Je n'ai dupé personne ce soir, tu en faisais déjà assez pour nous deux."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?"

"Tu étais le seul à être un imbécile ! Faisant croire que tu te souciais de Harry. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas honnête avec toi pour une fois et n'admets-tu pas la vraie raison qui t'as poussé à être d'une humeur exécrable toute la soirée ?"

Son esprit s'embrouilla à ses mots. Oû elle voulait en venir ? Pourquoi parlait-on subitement de lui. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Cela concernait elle et Krum et comment cela affectait Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'la vrai raison' ? Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de toi et Krum ! N'as-tu pas pensé à ce que Harry pouvait ressentir ?"

"Harry ! Pourquoi crois-tu toujours qu'il s'agit de Harry ? Harry ne semblait pas concerné par le fait que je sois avec Viktor. En fait, la seule personne qui semble avoir un problème avec ça, c'est toi ! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec Harry et tout à voir avec toi. Honnêtement, Ronald, dois-je tout t'expliquer clairement ?"

"Si tu continues à être aussi incompréhensible alors peut-être que tu devrais ! Peux-tu me blâmer de ne pas aimer cette situation ? C'est un cauchemar !"

Il était conscient que le portrait s'était ouvert à nouveau, mais qui que ce soit qui l'avait ouvert, il avait décidé de rester à une distance sûre.

"Bien, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais qu'elle est la solution ?"

_Non !_

"Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ?"

"La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et pas parce que tu n'as personne d'autre !"

Ses mots le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien et il ouvrit la bouche muettement. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer. Un air de résignation sur le visage, elle se tourna et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Ron se tourna et vit Harry, regardant la scène calmement, puis il regarda son meilleur ami, incrédule.

"Alors ça," bredouilla-t-il, "Гa prouve que... elle n'a rien compris du tout..."

Harry fronça les sourcils au commentaire de Ron mais resta silencieux, ce qui incitant Ron à penser que le silence de Harry voulait dire qu'il était du côté d'Hermione. Il secoua la tête de frustration et regarda l'endroit oû Hermione venait de disparaître. Son estomac se tordit à se souvenir. Il entendit la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrir et vit Harry disparaître dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'parce que tu n'as personne d'autre' ? Il marcha lentement vers les escaliers, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sa tête tournait et son cerveau refusait à former des pensées cohérentes. Ron soupira alors qu'il prenait son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller au lit.

_"La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'Ю me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et pas parce que tu n'as personne d'autre !"_

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore. Il pouvait la voir clairement se tenir devant lui, ses yeux bruns brillants de colère, les joues rougies - elle était belle. Son coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre une seconde à cette pensée. Il grogna alors qu'il s'aspergeait le visage avec de l'eau, tentant vainement de revenir à la réalité. Il leva lentement ses yeux vers le miroir et fixa son reflet.

"Merde," murmura-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Finalement tout commençait à prendre place. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était une fille, c'était un fait qu'il avait depuis le début, c'est juste qu'il ne l'avait jamais réalisé avant. Elle était Hermione, sa camarade, sa meilleure amie. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Puis les hormones sont arrivées et maintenant, et bien, le fait qu'elle soit une fille changeait tout. La réalité lui était apparue il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'il l'avait vu sous un nouveau jour. Ce n'est pas seulement sa meilleure amie mais une fille magnifique, intelligente, drôle et attirante. Il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre pourquoi il était si ennuyé lorsqu'elle a annoncé qu'elle avait un rendez-vous pour le bal. Il n'avait pas été capable de croire qu'il lui était possible de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ou Harry. Il avait été si inquiet de trouver quelqu'un qui ne l'embarrasserait pas qu'il était passé à côté de la parfaite personne.

_Pas parce que tu n'as personne d'autre !_ Il ferma les yeux alors que les mots atteignaient son coeur. Il avait vu la tristesse recouvrir la colère durant un bref moment alors qu'elle crachait ces mots. Pourquoi avait-il été si aveugle ? A nouveau il regarda le miroir pour se voir se regarder.

_Est-ce que le nom de Fleur Delacour signifie quelque chose pour toi ?_

Ron grogna alors que la vérité le frappait. Il s'était laissé gouverner par ses hormones et avait été aveuglé par l'inaccessible Fleur Delacour. Ce n'était pas Fleur qui avait occupé ses pensées toute la soirée. Au moment il avait vu Hermione, aucune autre fille n'existait. Cette colère inexplicable l'avait consumé tout le temps oû il l'avait vu avec Krum. Puis il y avait cette autre émotion qu'il n'était pas capable de nommer. Il se regarda de nouveau et admit la vérité. Fred avait raison, il n'y avait d'autre nom pour ça - c'était de la pure et non adultère jalousie.

Il ramassa sa tenue de soirée et retourna dans le dortoir oû il la rangea sans prendre garde dans sa malle, puis il se coucha dans son lit. Il attrapait les rideaux pour les tirer autour de son lit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite figurine sur sa table de chevet, marchant d'une allure cadencée. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait le Krum miniature.

Plus pour longtemps, pensa-t-il en repensant au moment oû il avait acheté la figurine. Lorsque les choses étaient simples. Ils étaient juste amis avec des émotions compliquées et confuses. Ils étaient en confiance et heureux.

Il prit lentement la figurine de Viktor Krum et le regarda alors qu'il arrêtait de marcher. Il le tint dans sa main tout en le fixant. Les images d'Hermione et Viktor dansant, riant et parlant commencèrent à s'insinuer dans son esprit. La torture était presque insupportable.

"Pourquoi ne t'aurait-elle pas dit oui ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu es talentueux, célèbre, riche et étranger. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les filles sont autant fascinées."

Un ronflement sonore le sortit brusquement de la conversation qu'il avait avec le Krum miniature. Son coeur battit irrégulièrement un instant, craignant qu'on puisse le surprendre en train de parler à une figurine. Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce et il souffla de soulagement. Il regarda de nouveau Krum et cru déceler sur son visage un regard moqueur.

"Ouais, moque-toi," murmura-t-il durement. "Tu peux garder la gloire et l'argent, ce n'est pas ce que je t'envie. Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Ce qui me rend vert de jalousie c'est que tu as vu ce qui se trouvait devant nous avant moi. Tu l'as vu et tu savais ce que ça signifiait. Tu n'as pas prétendu que ça n'existait pas. Tu y es allé et tu l'as obtenu. Tu as eu le cran de ravaler tes craintes et de lui demander. Tu as passé la plus belle nuit de l'année avec elle et j'ai dû m'asseoir et te regarder faire."

La figurine leva son petit bras pour saluer Ron. Cela pouvait passer pour un geste innocent mais Ron le prit pour un geste grossier. Il prit fermement le petit bras et le baissa.

"Tu sais, tu es soudain très humain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai élevé au rang de cet étonnant héros alors que tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu es trop voûté, tu marches en canard et tu n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom !" Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait accentué la pression sur le petit bras. Un regard soucieux apparu sur le visage de la figurine, mais Ron ne le remarqua pas. "Elle mérite tellement mieux que toi. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui s'occupera d'elle et la protégera. Quelqu'un qui s'assurera qu'elle n'oublie pas de déjeuner et prenne du repos. Quelqu'un qui la fera se détendre et pas tout prendre aussi sérieusement. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui sait à quel point elle est belle et la voit telle qu'elle est. Elle mérite mieux, et que je se soit maudit si je laisse cette personne être toi."

Avec ses derniers mots, il y eut un petit craquement et Ron regarda avec horreur le petit bras qui se trouvait maintenant dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux faire la petite figurine dont le regard exprimait une douleur extrême. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit de surprise, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le petit frisson de victoire qu'il ressentait en voyant que Krum n'était plus aussi parfait.

_Bien, si Krum ne la mérite pas, qui alors ?_

Cette pensée sortit de nulle part le rempli de nouveau de frustration. Il ne voulait pas devoir répondre à cette question maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à répondre à cette question. Il devait s'occuper d'autres choses en priorité - comme comment faire des excuses à Hermione demain matin sans trop s'humilier. Il jeta de frustration le petit bras à travers la pièce et ranger le reste de la figurine dans son tiroir.

Il tira les rideaux autour de son lit, se recoucha sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Comment un jour pouvait-il durer aussi longtemps ? Comment pourrait-il commencer si bien et se terminer en cauchemar ? Il bougea dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une position confortable. Il tenta de stopper les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Il avait besoin de dormir, mais d'abord, il avait besoin de vider son esprit.

Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importes pour lequel s'inquiéter que sa soudaine réalisation que Hermione Granger était en effet une fille et qu'il commençait à craindre d'avoir tout imaginé. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de cette pensée. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur Harry. Ils devaient découvrir ce que serait les deux autres tâches. Il n'avait pas le luxe d'abandonner ses émotions d'adolescents. Pour le moment, elles devraient attendre. Il força toutes les pensées d'Hermione a quitté son esprit et à la place se concentra sur ses futures stratégies aux échecs jusqu'à ce que son esprit devienne somnolent. Certaines personnes comptaient les moutons - lui jouait aux échecs. Il sentit le sommeil la gagner se sentit soulager de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ses émotions indésirables, ou au moins pour les quelques prochaines heures.


	5. Retribution

Voilà enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire malheureusement peu reconnu parles fans du couple Ron-Hermione.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retribution**

Lorsque minuit sonna, les Bizarr' Sisters terminèrent leur dernière chanson et Hermione applaudit avec les autres étudiants. Elle était essouflée et se sentait un peu étourdie d'avoir trop danser. C'était difficile de ne pas se perdre dans la magie de la nuit, même avec Ron qui lui avait fait une crise en public.

Alors que les applaudissements se calmèrent, Hermione sentit Viktor placer sa main doucement dans son dos. Elle leva les yeux, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Elle vit ses yeux et sentit une pointe de nervosité en elle. Ses yeux étaient si chaleureux et admiratifs, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être la plus belle fille de la salle. Un léger frisson la parcourut, là oû sa main reposait doucement. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer mais le regard de Viktor l'effraya un peu. Elle se sentit troublée et incertaine quant à savoir oû Viktor et elle allaient.

Un raclement de gorge venant de derrière Viktor brisa cet instant, et Hermione fut surprise de se sentir soulagée alors que les yeux de Viktor quittaient les siens. La chaleur et l'admiration qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Viktor disparurent et furent remplacés par un regard glacial. Igor Karkaroff se tenait derrière Viktor, ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement sur Hermione avant de se tourner vers son élève favori.

"Il est temps d'y aller, Viktor," dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Il n'y avait aucune chance de discuter avec lui.

"Oui monsieur," répondit Viktor automatiquement. Hermione le sentit se raidir légèrement à côté d'elle et se main se retira de son dos alors qu'il parlait.

"Je suis sûre que Miss Granger comprendra que tu dois te reposer un peu. Tu as des choses importantes à préparer," dit Karkaroff, lui souriant, mais le sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux froids.

"Bien sûr, je comprends," répondit Hermione tranquillement, ayant beaucoup de mal à rester calme face à la froideur de Karkaroff.

"Bien, laisses-moi te rrraccompagner à la porrrte," dit Viktor, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage alors qu'il la regardait. "C'est le moins que je puisse fairrre pourrr toi."

Elle hocha la tête et mit sa main doucement sur le bras qu'il lui offrait et lui permit de la conduire jusqu'au grand hall. Elle soupira alors qu'elle réalisait que la soirée magique était belle et bien finie. Elle avait suivi le conseil de Fred et s'était permit de s'amuser mais maintenant la bulle de bonheur s'évaporait rapidement.

La réalité la rattrapait de nouveau, mais elle décida de l'ignorer encore un moment. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la pièce alors qu'elle s'approchait des portes et ses yeux tombèrent sur Ron. Harry et lui se levaient lentement d'une table au fond de la salle, se préparant à partir. Son coeur eut un sursaut et elle recula face à sa réaction involontaire en le voyant. Elle venait de passer toute la nuit avec un garçon charmant et attentif qui avait fait tout son possible pour lui faire passer une soirée agréable. Mais c'était Ron qui était capable de faire s'emballer son coeur simplement à sa seule vue. Ron - la personne qui avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gâcher sa soirée parfaite. Elle s'empêcha de soupirer de frustration tandis que Viktor l'emmenait dans le grand hall. Le bruit était assourdissant, les élèves qui se disaient bonne nuit avant de partir dans des directions différentes, les cris et les rires emplissaient l'atmosphère. Ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes et Viktor se tourna vers elle. Hermione lui sourit, consciente de la présence de son directeur à quelques pas d'eux.

"Merci pour cette belle soirée, Viktor. C'était vraiment merveilleux."

"C'est moi qui devrrrait t'en êtrrre rrreconnaissant, Herrr-mion-neû," dit-il, son regard chaleureux la fixant. A nouveau, elle ressentit une vague de chaleur, mais un sentiment d'incertitude planait toujours près d'elle. Ca avait été comme ça toute la nuit. Elle avait essayé de l'ignorer mais il était constamment là, rodant autour d'elle. L'incertitude pouvait la mener n'importe oû. L'incertitude face aux dégâts que cela pouvait faire sur sa relation avec Ron. Ron ! A nouveau, il s'imiscait dans ses pensées. Elle sentit un éclait d'irritation envers lui ; même ici, alors qu'elle disait bonne nuit à Viktor, il ne la laissait pas seule.

"Herrr-mion-neû, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Sa soudaine préoccupation pour son ami roux se voyait sur son visage. Elle sentit sa bras d'une manière rassurante, lui sourit, éloignant toutes les pensées concernant Ron hors de son esprit.

"Juste un peu fatiguée, je pense. Merci encore pour cette merveilleuse nuit."

"Viktor..." Karkaroff se rapprocha, indiquant qu'ils devaient partir.

"Je dois y'aller maintenant. Je te verrrais bientôt, non ?"

Elle acquiesca et il sourit une dernière fois avant que Karkaroff le conduise de force vers le bâteau.

Hermione se tourna vers les escaliers, voulant seulement se retrouver dans son dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas que ce petit sentiment de bonheur s'éloigne d'elle ; elle voulait s'amuser encore un peu. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des escaliers, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Ron. Les yeux du jeune sorcier se rétrécirent et il fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentit frissonner face à son regard et s'arrêta quelques secondes. La colère grandissait en elle, comment osait-il essayer de lui voler ses dernières minutes de bonheur. Elle le regarda froidement alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, n'osant même pas parler à Harry.

Elle se força à grimper les escaliers, sentant les yeux de Ron la fixer alors qu'elle s'en allait. Elle esquiva la foule d'élèves qui raient et bavardaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle est atteint le couloir moins encombré. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors et soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle apercevait la Grosse Dame. Enfin !

"Guilrandes."

"Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée, chérie ?"

"Oui, merci. Et vous ?"

"Pas trop minable, Violet vient de partir chercher une autre bouteille," répondit la Grosse Dame en gloussant. Hermione remarqua le verre de vin rouge dans sa main et plusieurs bouteilles vides à ses pieds.

"Violet et vous vous êtes bien amusée ?"

"Oui, merci de le demander !" La Grosse Dame prit une autre gorgée de son vin et sourit joyeusement à Hermione.

"C'est bien alors," dit-elle, se sentant un peu frustrée d'être toujours devant un portrait fermé, et évidemment pompette.

"Guirlandes."

"Lirguande", hoqueta la Grosse Damme en gloussant. "Oups, vous voulez probablement entrer, ma petite chérie."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Hermione entra enfin dans la salle commune. Elle ne s'attendait pas au bruit qu'elle trouva lorsqu'elle entra. Il y avait toujours quelques personnes dans la pièce, riant et bavardant du bal. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que ses camarade de chambre étaient encore en train de parler et elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'elle pourrait monter et se coucher dans son lit sans interruption.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le dortoir des filles lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un hurler et sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Elle se tourna pour voir Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil debout à côté d'elle, toutes les deux sur le point de glousser d'excitation.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?" lui dit Lavande en poussant des cris aïgus. Hermione doutait qu'elle puisse entendre correctement de nouveau.

"Tu es une petite cachottière !" gloussa Parvati, frappant le bras d'Hermione.

"je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y sois allée avec lui."

"J'en serais morte s'il me l'avait demandé !"

Les deux jeunes filles joignèrent leurs mains et se mirent à glousser. Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle regarda ses deux camarades, sous le choc. Elle passait très peu de temps avec Lavande ou Parvati, ou n'importe quelles autres filles de son dortoir. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec tous ces trucs de filles qui rendaient dingues ses quatres autres camarades. Elle participait quelques fois à leurs conversations nocturnes, mais lorsqu'elles devenaient trop idiotes et gloussaient, elle les laissait. Durant les quelques dernières années, elles avaient grandis ensemble, bien qu'elles ne soient pas devenues amies. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour les gloussements et les potins. Elle n'avait jamais cherché leurs compagnies, et elles n'avaient jamais cherché la sienne. Etre maintenant sous le feu des projecteurs de leur excitation et leurs gloussements la déconcertait un peu.

"Tu aurais du nous le dire," hurla Lavande en ramenant Hermione à leur conversation. Lavande et Parvati attrapèrent chacune l'un de ses bras et la conduisirent vers la cheminée.

"Alors, quand est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?" demanda Parvati avec excitation.

"Euh, il y a quelques semaines."

"Oû étiez-vous ?" demanda Lavande, les yeux brillants de joie.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait entendu ces conversations sans fin dans leur dortoir et savait qu'elles pouvaient continuer éternellement. Elle avait tellement envie d'aller au lit et apprécier les derniers vestiges de son bonheur. Cela pouvait continuer des heures.

"Nous étions à la bibliothèque," répondit-elle, résignée. Elle a presque rie en voyant l'air déçu sur leurs visages. Elles avaient imaginé tellement de rêves romantiques, probablement à partir du moment oû Viktor et elle étaient entrés dans le grand hall ensemble.

"Mais, ça n'a aucun sens, tu es toujours à la bibliothèque," dit Lavande, son esprit assimilant rapidement les nouvelles informations pour les intégrer au scénario qu'elle avait imaginé.

"Comment il te l'a demandé ?" demanda Parvati, l'interrogatoire commençait à peine.

"Et bien," Elle se tut un moment, pas certaine des renseignements qu'elle pouvait leur donner. "Il est venu à la bibliothèque régulièrement et un jour il est finalement venu me parler. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller au bal avec lui et j'ai dit oui."

_Cela devrait les rendre heureuse, pas besoin de leur donner tous les détails. Cela deviendrait seulement embarrassant._

"Il semble être un magnifique danseur," soupira Lavande.

"Oui, il est bien. Apparement, ils ont des cours de danse à Durmstrang."

"J'ai entendu dire que son accent était assez prononcé... il n'est pas trop dur à comprendre ?" demanda Parvati.

"Oh allez Parvati, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'amour est le langage international," et les deux filles se mirent à glousser.

Malgré la tournure incomfortable, Hermione était quelque peu amusée par leur conversation. Elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et automatiquement y jeta un coup d'oeil. La vue de Ron franchissant la porte la figea. Il semblait toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Il se tourna vers elle et son coeur s'arrêta pendant une seconde. Elle se força à ravaler ses émotions, elle ne voulait pas de nouvelle dispute avec Ron maintenant. Elle ne laisserait pas sa mauvaise humeur gâcher sa soirée plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Si elle l'ignorait lui et les émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en elle, elle serait capable de s'échapper sans devoir lui parler. Elle le regarda froidement avant de grimacer en entendant un autre cri aïgu de Lavande et se retourna vers ses deux camarades de chambre.

"Alors il t'a demandé de sortir à nouveau ?"

Son amusement commenca à se transformer en impatience ; elle ne voulait vraiment pas être plus longtemps prisonnière de la salle commune. Elle avait besoin de s'échapper ; elle avait besoin de retrouver la sécurité de sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune idée oû sa 'relation' avec Viktor la mènerait. Elle savait à peine si elle pouvait donner un nom à sa relation actuelle avec lui. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir une certaine relation avec lui. Elle était confuse.

"Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça Lavande."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça' ? Vous allez si bien ensemble !"

_Oh s'il vous plaît, ça devient ridicule ! Est-ce que c'est comme ça que l'on juge une relation, si les gens vont bien ensemble ? Je le connais à peine, par Merlin._

"Honnêtement Lavande, je le connais à peine"

"Mais il t'a demandé de ressortir ?"

_Il l'aurait probablement fait si Karkaroff ne nous avait pas interrompu. Il a dit qu'il voulait me revoir bientôt._

"Vous pouvez aller à Pré-Au-Lard," suggéra Parvati.

_Trop cliché. En plus, il y aurait trop de souvenirs de Ron... super ! Ron à nouveau, pourquoi je ne peux pas passer cinq minutes sans qu'il s'imisce dans mes pensées ?_

Elle pouvait toujours sentir son regard dans son dos et la colère qu'elle avait essayé de répprimer commencait à grandir de nouveau en elle. Pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi devait-il rester et écouter sa conversation ?

"Tu as tellement de chance, Hermione ! C'est toi qu'il a choisi. Il est si grand et beau et célèbre... c'est tellement romantique !" soupira Lavande

_Romantique ? Ca a été un soirée sympa mais je n'appelerais pas vraiment ça..._

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un soupire derrière elle. Elle savait exactement qui avait fait ce bruit et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle le fixait.

"Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

"Oh, alors maintenant tu veux bien me parler ?" attaqua Ron, le regard triomphant.

"Pas vraiment, mais quand tu interromps grossièrement une conversation, c'est une question de politesse d'expliquer pourquoi," répondit-elle. Elle savait aussitôt face à cette lueur de triomphe dans son regard que ça allait dérapé.

"Politesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces maudites leçons de politesse ce soir ?"

_Honnêtement ! Il est si borné parfois. Si c'est une une dispute qu'il voulait, alors dispute il y aura._

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face maintenant, voyant du coin de l'oeil Parvati et Lavande s'eclipser rapidement vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des fille. Une fois arrivées, elles se tournèrent et s'enfuirent.

"Peut-être, Ronald, que c'est parce que tu manques tristement d'expérience dans ce domaine. Tu as un comportement enfantin et rustre et tu t'en prends à tous le monde sans raison !"

"Mon comportement ?"

"Oui, ton comportement ! As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autres se mettre en colère ou hurler parce qu'il pense que je n'aurais pas du accepter l'invitation de Viktor ?" Elle designa de la main les autres élèves dans la salle qui, elle le remarqua, était devenue très calme. Elle vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils avant de répondre.

"Pourquoi as tu accepté l'invitation de Viktor ?"

Elle était consciente que les autres occupants de la salle commune cherchaient une sortie rapidement. Même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment rester pour cet argument, elle était un peu reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait pas d'auditoire pour assister à cette dispute qui prenait une tournure très personnelle.

_Parce qu'il n'est pas un idiot et il savait ce qu'il voulait et n'a pas eu peur de le demander._

"Peut-être parce qu'il a eu le courage de me le demander en premier."

"Oh, alors Vicky n'est pas le brave petit héros."

_Très intelligent, avoir recourt à un nom enfantin de nouveau._

"Oh, grandis un peu ! Son nom est Viktor."

"Viktor, Vicky, qui s'en soucie Herrr-mion-neû."

Elle se hérissa à cette prononciation incorrecte et évidente de son nom. Il était tombé bien bas, trop bas.

"Je m'en soucie et n'oses même pas m'appeler comme ça !"

"Tu défends le pauvre petit Vicky maintenant ?"

Elle sentit la frustration s'emparer d'elle. Comment une journée pouvait-elle changer aussi radicalement en seulement quelques heures ? Elle fixa Ron de l'autre côté de la salle. Un mouvement derrière Ron attira son attention. Elle vit Fred apparaître près des escaliers des garçons, avança et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Alors que Ron se tournait, Fred lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Doucement, Ronnie, je crois que tu devrais respirer profondément avant que cela ne devienne la guerre."

"Ne m'appelle pas Ronnie, conard !" cria Ron.

Fred étudia le visage de Ron puis regarda furtivement Hermione. Elle vit son regard résigné avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et mette sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Ouch !" dit George du bas des escaliers des garçons. Il s'appuya négligement contre le mur et sourit à son jumeau.

"La guerre est une chose dangereuse, George."

"Pas toujours la décision la plus sage pour entrer dans le feu, peu importe à quel point vos intentions sont nobles."

"Surtout quand le feu brûle entre ces deux là."

"On ne peut jamais savoir si ce sera mortel ou non."

"On dit que tout est juste en amour et dans la guerre, pourtant. Crois-tu que c'est juste, Ronnie ?"

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est dit ça ! Aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt à y faire face et il le sait !_ Elle fixa Fred et George, souhaitant qu'ils la laissent seule avec Ron. Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir éclaircir cette situation si ces deux là restaient à écouter et jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

"Sale con !" hurla Ron à son frère.

"Ronald !" hurla Hermione automatiquement. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les jumeaux, les priant silencieusement de s'en aller.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Ron et Hermione et tous deux en tirèrent la même conclusion hâtive.

"Il est temps de capituler et se retirer."

"Surveillez votre comportement, les enfants, je ne voudrais pas avoir à rapporter un comportement déplacé à maman."

"Même si je commence à penser qu'un comportement déplacé serait bénéfique à cette situation..." Leurs voix s'éteignirent alors qu'ils disparaissaient de leurs vues.

"Ces deux là sont des idiots !" murmura Ron. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui silencieusement. "Je déclare officiellement que ce doit être une des pires nuits de toute ma vie."

Elle se tourna vers Ron alors que la fatigue sembla s'emparer de son corps. Il fixait le feu, ayant évidemment oublié qu'il était au milieu d'une dispute avec elle. Son coeur sembla se serrer face à cet air sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il la rendre autant en colère en une minute et l'instant d'après être la personne la plus adorable du monde ? Puis il ouvrit la bouche et gâcha tout une fois encore.

"Les jumeaux, la Grosse Dame, Fleur, Vicky..."

_Par Merlin ! Son nom est VIKTOR !_

"Pour la dernière fois, son nom est Viktor ! Honnêtement, Ronald, tu as quel âge ?"

Il se tourna pour la regarder et sembla légèrement surpris en entendant la colère dans sa voix. Il étudia son visage un instant et elle sentit son estomac se tordre. L'instant était brisé, alors il sembla comprendre ses mots et ses yeux se rétrécirent avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Je suis assez vieux pour savoir qui est le plus idiot entre nous."

"Et bien, j'en doute grandement après ta petite performance ce soir."

"Ma petite performance ? Et la tienne ? Rencontrer des sorciers étrangers et se faire des amis ! Honnêtement, qui essaye tu de convaincre ?"

"Je n'ai dupé personne ce soir, tu en faisais déjà assez pour nous deux."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?"

"Tu étais le seul à être un imbécile ! Faisant croire que tu te souciais de Harry. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas honnête avec toi pour une fois et n'admets-tu pas la vraie raison qui t'as poussé à être d'une humeur exécrable toute la soirée ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'la vrai raison' ? Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de toi et Krum ! N'as-tu pas pensé à ce que Harry pouvait ressentir ?"

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se cache derrière Harry ! Il doit prendre conscience des choses et réaliser que cela n'a rien à voir avec quelqu'un d'autre mais lui-même !_

"Harry ! Pourquoi crois-tu toujours qu'il s'agit de Harry ? Harry ne semblait pas concerné par le fait que je sois avec Viktor. En fait, la seule personne qui semble avoir un problème avec ça, c'est toi ! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec Harry et tout à voir avec toi. Honnêtement, Ronald, dois-je tout t'expliquer clairement ?"

Elle le regarda alors que la confusion se lisait sur son visage.

"Si tu continues à être aussi incompréhensible alors peut-être que tu devrais ! Peux-tu me blâmer de ne pas aimer cette situation ? C'est un cauchemar !"

Elle vit le portrait s'ouvrir mais celui qui l'avait ouvert devait avoir compris qu'il était plus sûr pour lui de garder ses distances.

"Bien, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais qu'elle est la solution ?"

"Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ?"

"La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et pas parce que tu n'as personne d'autre !"

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi honnête avec lui mais elle n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Elle l'observa, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans que rien n'en sorte. L'épuisement s'abbatit sur elle. Elle en avait assez pour ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec lui plus longtemps. Avec un dernier regard, elle lui tourna le dos et marcha vers son dortoit.

"Alors ça," l'entendit-elle bredouiller, "Ca prouve que... elle n'a rien compris du tout..."

_Est-ce que j'ai mal entendu ? Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi bornée._

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, priant pour que les autres filles soient dans leurs lits et ne la dérange pas. Si elle devait faire face à d'autres questions sur Viktor et sur sa dispute avec Ron, elle allait probablement exploser. Elle entendit des murmures provenant du lit de Parvati, mais vit heureusement que les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle prit doucement son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle et se tourna pour se trouver face à son propre reflet. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux défaits et la fatigue qu'elle sentait se reflétait dans ses yeux. Etait-ce seulement quelques heures plutôt qu'elle regardait son reflet empli de crainte et de stupéfaction face à la transformation que Ginny avait créée ? Seulement quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se sente nerveuse et anxieuse en pensant à ce qui allait se passer cette nuit. Si seulement elle avait su. Si seulement elle avait été capable de se préparer à la réaction de Ron, elle n'aurait jamais permis à l'espoir d'envahir son coeur si vulnérable. Si elle avait su, elle aurait été capable d'arrêter la douleur. Si elle avait su, elle aurait pu juste fermer la porte et refuser d'y aller. Elle se regarda silencieusement alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue et tombait sur sa robe.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Comment son coeur avait-il pu s'éloigner d'elle et lui avoir permis de développer des sentiments profonds pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu que Viktor arrive avant de la plonger dans de tels sentiments ? Comment son coeur pouvait-il être si déloyal, alors qu'elle attira finalement l'attention d'un garçon, son coeur était secrètement sollicité par un autre ?

Elle ferma les yeux et repsira profondément. Elle pouvait pas en supporter plus ce soir. Elle était fatiguée et confuse et en colère et elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle se lava le visage et lentement enleva les épingles, qui quelques minutes auparavant, retenait avec succès ses cheveux en place. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été l'objet de l'affection d'un garçon avant. Enfin, pas de façon romantique. Elle n'avait jamais été le centre d'attention, excepté en classe. Elle était juste Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Elle avait été 'un des garçon' et cela lui convenait. Elle était à l'aise avec ses deux meilleurs amis et leur relation fonctionnait.

Puis des petiets choses avaient commencé à changer. Elle avait soudain commencer à remarquer des attentions et des sourires. Elle avait grandi en savourant le temps qu'ils passaient seuls ensemble, l'époque oû ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi. Ses taquineries avaient pris une nouvelle signification. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait se disputer avec lui parce qu'il n'était concentré que sur elle. Il l'irritait toujours et la rendait folle, mais il n'était concentré que sur elle et ça la ravissait. Elle avait commencé à remarquer les qualités de Ronald Weasley et elle commencait à l'apprécier de plus en plus en tant que personne. Elle était tombée avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui arrivait et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas de la même manière, mais secrètement elle espérait que si elle attendait assez longtemps, peut-être qu'un jour, il verrait finalement qu'elle était une fille et puis... et bien peut-être aussi qu'il était plus que son meilleur ami.

Puis Viktor Krum était arrivé et avait acaparé toute son attention. Il l'avait prise complètement par surprise. Au début, pour être tout à fait honnête, il l'ennuyait. Il avait passé tant de temps à la bibliothèque et les gloussements et les rires avait envahi son refuge. Elle avait souhaité qu'il s'éloigne à des millions de kilomètres d'elle pour qu'elle puisse étudier. Puis il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait finalement parlé. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus surprise. Il lui avait récité son discours qui elle était certaine il avait répété plusieurs fois et elle s'était retrouvé à accepter son invitation au bal avant que son cerveau n'est comprit ce qui arrivait. Il avait été si soulagé et heureux qu'elle ait accepté d'y aller avec lui. Elle s'était sentie légèrement étourdie et confuse après qu'il soit parti. La fille en elle avait comprit que quelque chose avait changé. On la voyait finalement comme une fille, comme une femme et elle était extrêmement flattée. Puis Neville lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. Elle s'était sentie terriblement épouvantable de le rejeter - il avait semblé si abattu. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun sentiments romantiques envers elle. Deux invitations en une journée ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fière.

Puis Ron l'avait regardé. Il l'avait regardé, ses yeux étincellant alors qu'il l'observait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait des pieds à la tête. Elle attendait depuis des mois qu'il la regarde comme ça. La regarder et la voir, pas en tant que sa meilleure amie, mais comme une femme. Il la voyait finalement sous un nouveau jour ; il la voyait enfin comme une fille, pas seulement sa meilleure amie, mais une fille qui vivait et respirait ! Ce coup d'oeil la remplit d'espoir, d'excitation, et malgré elle de désespoir que cela n'arrive que trop tard. Sa troisième invitation, si on pouvait appelé ça une invitation, au bal était celle dont elle avait le plus envie. C'est aussi celle là qui la faisait se sentir la moins désirable. Il lui avait demandé seulement parce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit d'accord, ils avaient gâché toutes leurs chances, cette bonne vieille Hermione ne les laisserait pas tomber. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle était déchirée entre le fait de savoir qu'elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un qui la voulait comme une femme et son désir d'être capable d'y aller avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait d'elle qu'en dernier recourd. Ces émotions opposées faisaient rage en elle depuis ce jour.

Elle regarda son reflet. Ces émotions conflictuelles étaient toujours en guerre. Elle avait été naïve d'espérer que, après ce soir, ce serait réglé. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait l'attention de Viktor. Elle savait qu'il la voyait comme une fille, comme une femme. Elle savait qu'il avait plus que des pensées platoniques la concernant ; il les avait rendu évidentes, mais son coeur refusait de laisser partir Ron. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller à l'euphorie de la possibilité de sa première romance mais Ron était constament sur son chemin.

Elle se tourna et ramassa sa robe. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta. Elle entendait toujours une conversation silencieuse et des rires stupides provenant du lit de Parvati. Hermione priait pour rejoindre son lit sans être entendue. Elle rangea sa robe soigneusement dans sa malle et entra dans son lit. Un soulagement s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle fermait les rideaux autour de son lit. Elle ne devrait pas faire face à un nouvel interrogatoire ce soir. Enfin pas de la part des autres filles du moins.

Son esprit bourdonnait. Elle essayait de repousser ses pensées mais savait qu'elle se trouvait face à une bataille perdue d'avance. Penser à Viktor, Ron, les disputes du bal, la danse, avoir l'impression d'être une femme attirante pour la première fois de sa vie, la dispute dans la salle commune, et finalement sa conversation avec Fred.

_Il y a toujours eut une étincelle entre vous deux. Une étincelle qui un jour pourrait s'embraser et devenir quelque chose d'étonnant. Ne le laisse pas partir, Hermignonne. Ne laisse pas sa confusion enfantine détruire quelque chose qui pourrait être étonnant plus tard._

Oui, il y a toujours eut une étincelle. Au début, elle s'exprimait dans une aversion réciproque l'un de l'autre. Cela leur avait permis de grandir comme des amis mais rien n'avait changé. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait que la seule façon de libérer cette frustration était de se disputer. Ils avaient grandi en sachant exactement sur quels boutons appuyer et quoi dire pour pousser l'autre à bout. C'était presque une forme d'art. Elle avait commencer à comprendre cet été ce que cette étincelle signifiait exactement. Malgré la jalousie, la colère et l'énervement qui s'exprimaient ces derniers mois, cela ne l'avait pas éteint pour autant. Un jour, lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux prêts, ils lui donneraient une chance de s'enflammer et leur permettrait peut-être de se consummer. Pour maintenant, cependant, elle devait vivre avec le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. C'était frustrant de savoir les pourquoi et les comment. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester dans l'ignorance. Elle appréciait les attentions de Viktor Krum sans pour autant qu'il y ait des interférences avec cette étincelle. Pourtant, elle savait, et elle ne pouvait prétendre ignorer tout ce qui existait entre elle et Ron. Cela l'éxaspérait encore plus. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt ; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui provoquait le tension et la frustration entre eux.

_Nous les Weasley sommes un peu longs à l'assimilation..._

Lentement, c'est l'euphémise du siècle !

_... mais une fois que notre coeur et notre esprit sont sur quelque chose, nous faisons tout pour l'avoir. Une fois que nous l'avons, nous nous battons pour ça jusqu'à la mort. Maintenant, honnêtement, veux-tu abandonner tout ça ?_

Elle soupira encore une fois alors que les mots de Fred se répètèrent dans son esprit. Voulait-elle vraiment abandonner l'espoir de vivre heureuse pour toujours avec le garçon qui pourrait probablement être son âme soeur ? Voulait-elle renoncer six mois seulement après avoir réalisé qu'elle était attirée par Ron ? Elle détestait admettre ça, mais Fred avait vu juste. Ron était confus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et il luttait contre une myriade d'émotions à cet instant.

_Donne lui du temps. Enfin il comprendra, ou sinon je devrais tout lui expliquer une fois encore. Il a besoin de temps._

Elle soupira alors qu'elle se tournait sur le côté, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait un jour elle, Hermione Granger, au milieu d'un triangle amoureux. D'un côté, il y avait un homme attentif et célèbre qui clamait son affection, et d'un autre côté, il y avait le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi. Profondément déprimée, elle savait qui gagnerait à la fin ; il avait des années d'amitié en sa faveur. Elle pouvait seulement espérer qu'il soit capable d'admettre ses sentiments et agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A cet instant, il n'était pas l'heure pour ça. Elle savait qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes qu'ils devaient faire. Ils devaient aider Harry à sortir du tournoi vivant. Après ça, peut-être qu'elle et Ron pourrait avoir du temps pour essayer de comprendre leurs sentiments. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments et ses émotions de côté. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Elle avait besoin d'être capable de penser clairement. Harry avait besoin d'elle maintenant plus que son coeur entiché.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait toujours faire face à Ron le lendemain matin. Peut-être que si elle prétendait qu'il ne s'était rien passé, ils pourraient feindre que tout était normal, ils pourraient laisser passer ça sans faire plus de dégâts. Elle hocha la tête et se blottit dans son oreiller alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour dormir. La seule façon de résussir le lendemain matin c'était de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle savait que Ron serait plus sympa avec elle. Harry avait besoin de leur soutien et de leur attention. Elle le laisserait échapper à sa colère cette fois ; la prochaine fois, il ne serait pas aussi chanceux.


	6. Après le bal

Quatre mois après la publication du premier chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire, voici enfin le sixième et dernier chapitre de ce missing-moment que j'espère vous aurez appréciez autant que moi j'ai aimé le traduire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Après le bal**

"Tu viens ?"

Au son de la voix de Harry, Ron se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami.

"Hermione doit nous attendre pour descendre déjeuner..."

La voix de Harry s'estompa alors que Ron le regardait avec espoir. En entendant son nom, le coeur de Ron s'emballa, mais seulement quelques secondes avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Hermione. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner dans son lit et à rêver d'elle. Rêves qui alternaient entre horribles cauchemars et rêves idylliques. Il était fatigué et embarrassé, et par dessus tout, anxieux à l'idée de revoir son autre meilleur ami de nouveau.

"Ron ?"

Ron refocalisa son attention sur Harry et vit qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Ouais, j'arrive."

Il se leva lentement, mit nerveusement son pull et passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

"D'accord, allons-y," dit Harry en se tournant et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Ron le suivit lentement. La paumes de ses mains étaient bizarrement couvertes de sueur et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il regarda Harry prendre une grande inspiration avant d'atteindre la porte. Ron rit doucement face à l'hésitation évidente de son ami à l'idée de descendre rejoindre Hermione.

"C'est contre moi qu'elle est en colère. Je ne cromprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux."

Harry se tourna et sourit tristement à Ron.

"Je suis inquiet à l'idée d'être mêlé à votre dispute," dit Harry en riant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre les escaliers. Ron respira profondément, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur, avant de suivre Harry lentement.

C'était une dispute plus important que d'habitude. Il y en avait eu de nombreuses auparavant ; c'était une partie de leur relation. Une partie qu'il aimait secrètement. Il adorait se disputer avec elle et qu'elle le fasse se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il aimait aussi savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire naître cette passion en elle. C'était une chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. La nuit dernière, cependant, avait été différente. Ce n'était pas leur dispute habituelle oû ils s'exaspéraient et prétendaient être ennuyé par l'autre. La nuit d'hier avait atteint un autre niveau. Cela avait été plus personnel et rempli d'une tension inexprimée et d'émotions sous-jacentes. Ca lui avait fait peur. Il avait eu peur de l'énormité de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ce qu'il avait réalisé la nuit passée l'avait un peu effrayé. Il avait été jaloux de Viktor Krum. Pas de sa gloire ou de son argent. La seule raison pour laquelle il était jaloux de Viktor Krum était parce qu'il avait emmené Hermione au bal à sa place. Son image avait envahi son esprit toute la nuit. Il la voyait danser et rire et sourire. Ces images qui faisaient battre son coeur un peu plus vite et l'empêchaient de respirer normalement. Il baissa les yeux vers les dernières marches le menant à la Salle Commune, s'arrêtant une dernière fois pour essayer de se calmer.

Il savait qu'il devrait lui faire face tôt ou tard. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en le voyant de nouveau. Allait-elle l'ignorer et prétendre qu'il n'existait pas ? Le regarderait-elle fixement en continuant de l'accuser de la prendre pour acquise ? Ou, comme il avait passé la matinée entière à prier ardemment, elle ferait comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Il avait décidé qu'il lui tendrait la main. Il serait poli et courtois et ils pourraient feindre que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Feindre qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Hermione Granger était une jeune femme étonnante. Il fit les quelques derniers pas qui le menèrent au divan oû Harry disait actuellement bonjour à Ginny et Hermione. Son coeur eu un sursaut alors qu'elle souriait à Harry, ses cheveux de nouveau brousailleux de chaque côté de son visage. Il avait encore le temps de prendre une respiration profonde avant de s'arrêter à côté de Harry, enfouissant ses paumes en sueur dans ses poches. Il sourit à sa soeur avant de se tourner vers Hermione, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

"Bonjour, Hermione," dit-il d'une voix curieusement rauque. Il lui tendait la main - métaphoriquement parlant - maintenant tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était l'accepter. Elle fixa son visage quelques insants.

"Bonjour, Ron" dit-elle, légèrement tendue. Il lui sourit timidement, et finalement elle sembla s'adoucir, lui souriant tout en se détendant. Il soupira lentement, relâchant l'air qu'il gardait depuis la prononciation de ces deux mots. Elle avait accepté. Il savait que ce n'était pas totalement fini. Il devrait être prudent, mais pour le moment, une trêve silencieuse avait été conclue.

"Petit déjeuner ?" demanda Harry en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron hocha la tête alors que Hermione se levait. Il suivit Harry et Hermione qui parlaient des évènements de le nuit dernière. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose qui pourrait tout ruiner entre eux. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'observer ses deux meilleurs amis, permettant au caractère familier de la situation d'éloigner la nervosité qui le tourmentait depuis la dispute de la veille au soir. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau comme avant, elle était revenu avec Harry et Ron à la place qui lui revenait, et il ne devait pas s'occuper de la rage qui l'avait consummé quelques heures auparavant. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le Grand Hall, Ludo Verpey arrêta Harry à la porte.

"Allez-y tous les deux, je vous rejoins dans une seconde," leur dit Harry, légèrement irrité, avant de se tourner vers Verpey.

Ron déglutit nerveusement. Le calme qui l'avait envahi alors que la tension nerveuse s'éloignait disparaissait peu à peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione qui était debout, regardant Harry comme si sa vie dépendait de lui. Il se racla la gorge.

"Oh, bien. Si nous..." il montra la table des Gryffondors, son coeur battant plus vite alors qu'elle levait finalement les yeux vers lui.

"Oui, bien sûr, nous devrions..." elle sourit nerveusement et se tourna rapidement, se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors. Il la suivit tranquillement, réfléchissant à savoir si oui ou non Mme Pomfresh pourrait lui donner quelque chose pour aider son coeur à battre normalement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'assit qu'il réalisait qu'il devrait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ou être extrêment grossier en ne le faisant pas. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de l'offenser tout de suite. S'asseoir à côté d'elle n'avait jamais été un problème auparavant.

"Ron ?"

Il rencontra son regard inquiet alors qu'elle l'observait, debout à côté du banc. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais réalisé avant de quelle couleur étonnante étaient ses yeux ? Un brun profond tacheté de particule d'or et...

"Ron ? "

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par sa voix.

" Quoi ?"

"Vas-tu rester debout toute la matinée ou bien vas-tu t'asseoir pour prendre un petit déjeuner ?"

Il sentit ses oreilles rougir, et s'assit rapidement à côté d'Hermione. Il sentit ses yeux sur lui mais choisit de l'ignorer. Il commença à remplir son assiette, espérant ainsi se distraire de sa trХès proche présence. Il regarda discrètement à sa droite et aperçu quelques muffins à la myrtille juste devant Hermione et tendit instinctivement la main pour en prendre un. Alors qu'il se penchait, leurs bras se frolèrent et leurs genoux se heurtèrent sous la table. Il sentit une décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps.

Il se rassit rapidement, regardant vers Hermione avec hésitation. Elle était toujours assise, ses yeux fixés à son assiette, les joues virant au rose. _L'a-t-elle senti elle aussi ?_

"Désolé," murmura Ron en retournant à son petit déjeuner, les muffins tout sauf oubliés.

"C'est bon." Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

"Désolé ! Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter," dit Harry en se laissant tomber lourdement en face de ses deux meilleurs amis puis remplit son assiette. Heureusement, il était trop occupé pour remarquer la tension entre Ron et Hermione.

"Pas de problème," dit Ron entre deux bouchès. _Si je continus à manger et prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, nous pourrons être capable de passer le reste de la matinée sans autre incident._ Harry commença à raconter avec irritation les derniers plans douteux de Verpey qui essayait d'intervenir dans la défense de Harry. Il hocha la tête de temps en temps, espérant que Harry ne remarque pas son manque de participation. Il remarqua que Hermione aussi restait curieusement silencieuse à côté de lui alors qu'il détestait cette façon de déjeuner, en écoutant les plaintes de Harry. Son assiette enfin vide, il regarda avec regret les muffins à la myrtille. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour risquer un autre contact avec Hermione, alors il se rabbatit sur les toasts, sans risque car placés devant lui.

"Est-ce que tu veux un muffin, Ron ?" demanda Hermione.

Il la regarda, légèrement surpris. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée de Harry mais elle devait avoir regardé ses coups d'oeil mélancoliques vers les muffins.

"Oh, ouais, merci."

Elle prit un muffin et le plaça dans son assiette, son bras frôlant légèrement le sien. Il sentit un picotement le parcourir là oû elle l'avait touché. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

"Merci, Hermione," réussit-il à dire, avant de se reconcentrer sur le muffin.

"De rien, Ron," répondit-elle doucement. Sa voix avait-elle toujours été mélodieuse ? _Mélodieuse ? Depuis quand penses-tu que quoi que ce soit est mélodieux ?_

Il refocalisa son attention sur sa nourriture ; ça avait marché la dernière fois. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à sa meilleure amie assise près de lui. Il leva les yeux alors qu'il se pencha pour prendre son jus de citrouille et vit que Harry le regardait, une expression amusée sur le visage.

" Quoi ?"

"Rien."

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent alors que Harry souriait avant de retourner à son propre petit déjeuner. _Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Il prit une petite gorgée de son jus, jetant un coup d'oeil de côté à Hermione. Elle jouait avec son gobelet, regardant nerveusement la cruche de jus de citrouille à la gauche de Ron.

"Tu veux un peu de jus de citrouille, Hermione ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle surprise, son regard rencontra le sien et ses joues se colorèrent d'un adorable rose. _Adorable ?_

"Du jus de citrouille ?"

"Oh oui, merci, Ron.Ce serait gentil."

Il s'empara de la cruche et lui versa un peu de jus de citrouille, entrant une fois encore en contact avec elle. Il se concentra pour verser le jus, ne voulant pas laisser son bras appuyer contre le sien le distraire. Aussitôt son gobelet remplis, il recula aussi vite qu'il le pu.

"Merci."

"De rien."

_Merlin, c'est horrible !_ Le coeur de Ron eut un sursaut. Il ne pensait être capable de continuer à rester aux côtés d'Hermione s'il devait être comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. C'était à la fois autant stimulant que torturant.

"Oh non !"

Son attention complète était maintenant sur Hermione, qui regardait avec horreur l'entrée du Grand Hall.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il instinctivement, son corps tendu, préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Malfoy venait-il leur balancer sa dose d'insultes journalières ? Ou pis encore, Vicky venait pour lui dire bonjour.

"Parvati et Lavande !"

"Quoi ?" Il était maintenant totalement confus. Pourquoi ses deux camarades de chambre la perturaient autant ?

"Je ne veux pas parler avec elle ce matin," dit-elle. "Tous ce dont elles veulent parler c'est..." Ses yeux voguèrent vers Ron et elle laissa en suspens le reste de sa phrase. Ses joues rougirent de nouveau. _Peut-être est-elle malade._

"De quoi ?"

"Ca n'a aucune importance," dit-elle rapidement, son regard tourné vers Harry. "Tu as fini ?" Harry acquiesça, semblant aussi confus que Ron.

"Bien, viens avec moi," dit-elle alors qu'elle bondissait et faisait rapidement le tour de la table pour aggriper le bras de Harry. "Elles ne me harcèlleront pas si je suis avec toi. Tu n'es pas leur célébrités favorites en ce moment."

"Qui ?" demanda Harry, prenant un dernier toast alors que Hermione l'entraînait derrière elle.

"Parvati."

"Pourquoi ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu viens Ron ?"

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, essayant de donner un sens à ce qui venait d'arriver. Hermione tourna Harry vers la porte et le poussa vers le Grand Hall. Elle bavarda joyeusement ; quelqu'un d'autre penserait que Harry et Hermione avaient fini de déjeuner et discutaient en retournant dans leur Salle Commune.

Ron soupira alors qu'il se levait lentement, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis avec amusement. Il était content d'avoir un moment de répit. Sa tête tourbillonnaient de tout ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Il était content que Hermione et lui soient de nouveau en bon terme, mais cette tension entre eux était épuisante. Ce n'était pas la tension habituelle post-dispute. L'humeur légère des excuses qui suivait une dispute. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour eux. Il était péniblement conscient d'elle à chaque mouvement. Il souhaitait autant qu'il redoutait ces contacts avec elle. Son esprit et son corps semblaient être en conflit permanent.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de l'éclaircir alors qu'il prenait un dernier toast et suivait ses amis. Il entendit un rire ironique flotter à travers la salle et ses yeux dérivèrent automatiquement vers la table des Serpentard oû il s'attendait à trouver Malfoy faire un commentaire ou un geste dans sa direction. A la place, ses yeux virent Viktor Krum.

Il sentit une émotion familière grandir en lui en voyant Krum. Les yeux de Viktor se rétrécirent et son regard se tourna vers les ports du Grand Hall. Ron tourna la tête pour voir ce qui attirait le regard de Viktor Krum. Hermione et Harry disparaissaient juste à cet instant. Hermione avait passé son bras sous celui de Harry pour pouvoir le diriger hors de la salle et elle riait à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Harry venait probablement de raconter une plaisanterie brillante, pensa Ron d'un air piteux.

Il se dirigea lui même vers les portes, se tournant pour regarder une dernier Viktor Krum. Les yeux du bulgare n'étaient plus qu'une fente et il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il continuait à regarder l'endroit oû Harry et Hermione venaient juste de disparaître.

_Ce n'est plus aussi amusant maintenant que tu es de l'autre côté, pas vrai ?_ pensa Ron, une petite étincelle de triomphe l'envahissant.

"Ron ?" Il se tourna pour voir Hermione et Harry qui l'attendaient en bas des escaliers. Harry semblait légèrement abasourdi alors que Hermione levait un sourcil interrogativement.

Il se tourna et vit Viktor fronçer une dernière fois les sourcils avant de se tourner pour retrouver ses amis.

---------------------------------

Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna et constata que Ron n'était pas derrière eux, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle avait été si absorbée par l'idée de sortir du Grand Hall sans avoir une énième conversation sur Viktor Krum avec Parvati et Lavande, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son absence.

"Ron ?" appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'était arrêter à l'embrasure de la porte, fixant quelqu'un. _Malfoy est probablement en train de l'embêter de nouveau._

Elle leva un sourcil en signe de questionnement alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder. Il se tourna une dernière fois avant de les rejoindre en bas de l'escalier. _Il est si naturellement gracieux,_ pensa-t-elle mélancoliquement alors qu'il faisait une halte et mordait dans son toast.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler à Parvati !" dit Harry à côté d'elle, interrompant ses pensées sur Ron. Parvati. _Concentre-toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tes pensées errer vers de telles choses inappropriées._

"Oh honnêtement, Harry," dt-elle, légèrement exaspérée alors qu'elle se tournait pour commencer à monter les escaliers, les deux garçons la suivant. "J'en ai assez de les entendre rire et minauder, ça a été les vingt-quatre heures les plus insupportables de toute ma vie." Elle jeta derrière elle un regard nerveux à Ron, qui mâchait son toast joyeusement. " En plus, je ne veux pas vraiment répondre à des questions aujourd'hui."

Elle s'était préparée à ignorer Ron toute la matinée, mais lorsqu'il était apparu dans la Salle Commune, l'air fatigué et nerveux, sa résolution avait commencé à s'effriter. Lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main et sourit si incertainement, elle avait perdu toute volonté de se battre. Elle avait passé beaucoup de nuits agitées, son coeur et sa tête en conflit continuel. Quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ne méritait pas son attention ou son affection. Une autre personne lui avait dit que ses actions durant le Bal consistaient en ce qu'elle attendait - le signe qu'il la voit enfin comme une fille et peut-être même plus que sa meilleure amie. Les mots de Fred se répétaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

_"Il y a toujours eut une étincelle entre vous deux. Une étincelle qui un jour pourrait s'embraser et devenir quelque chose d'étonnant. Ne le laisse pas partir, Hermignonne. Ne laisse pas sa confusion enfantine détruire quelque chose qui pourrait être étonnant plus tard. Vous devez tous les deux faire beaucoup de travail avant que cela n'arrive, et tu vas sûrement encore souffrir d'autre fois encore, mais ne perd pas espoir. Nous les Weasley sommes un peu longs à l'assimilation, mais une fois que notre coeur et notre esprit sont sur quelque chose, nous faisons tout pour l'avoir. Une fois que nous l'avons, nous nous battons pour ça jusqu'à la mort. Maintenant, honnêtement, veux-tu abandonner tout ça ?"_

Elle avait mal dormi, faisant des rêves étranges sur Ron et Viktor et, une fois, elle se retrouva sur une éstrade ronde, Dumbledore expliquant à Ron et Viktor qu'ils devaient se battre pour elle. Elle avait essayé d'argumenter avec lui mais il l'avait faire taire et Ron et Viktor commençaient à se tourner autour. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, incapable de se rendormir. Elle avait finalement renoncer à tout espoir de dormir et avec lassitude s'était rendue dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle avait regardé son reflet - des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux de nouveau hors de contrôle - soupira-t-elle, réalisant que la soirée de Cendrillon était bel et bien finie.

Elle était retourner dans sa chambre pour trouver Lavande et Parvati à l'affût. Elles lui avaient sauté dessus et commençaient à rire sottement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de hurler. Heureusement Ginny était arrivée pour la sauver et les deux filles s'étaient réfugiées dans la Salle Commune. Ginny aussi était trop fatiguée pour que les deux jeunes filles aient une conversation profonde alors elles restèrent assises en silence. Hermione avait profiter du silence pour décider de l'attitude qu'elle adopterait envers Ron. Elle avait finalement décidé qu'elle laisserait son comportement guider sa décision ; après tout, tout était principalement de sa faute.

"Alors pourquoi suis-je si disuasif ?"

La question de Harry la fit revenir au présent de nouveau. Elle soupira.

"Et bien, tu n'étais pas vraiment le partenaire le plus attentif la nuit dernière, Harry."

"Elle semblait bien s'amuser sans moi," répondit-il sur la défensive.

"Oui, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne va pas être en colère contre toi pour l'avoir ignorer toute la nuit."

"Je ne l'ai pas ignoré toute la nuit."

"Non, tu t'es juste enfuis avec Ron et vous avez disparu pour toujours."

Elle rougit légèrement alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait révélé qu'elle avait remarqué leur absence durant le bal. Bien qu'elle se soit amusée le reste de la soirée, elle avait été profondément consciente de l'absence de Ron.

"Guirlandes," dit-elle à la Grosse Dame, gardienne de l'antre des Gryffondors. Elle avanca vers le divan oû Pattenrond était pelotonné, savourant la chaleur de feu crépitant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement la tête. Il s'étira et se leva, puis s'installa sur ses genoux oû il se mit à ronronner bruyamment. Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé alors que Harry prenait place en face d'elle, l'observant, toujours aussi confus. Ron était debout entre eux, regardant nerveusement la place vide à côté d'Hermione. Il hésita quelques instants avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, s'assurant qu'il y ait une distance résonnable entre eux.

Elle avait été consciente de sa présence au petit déjeuner, surprise par la décharge d'électricité qui l'avait parcouru alors que son bras et son genou entraient en contact avec le sien. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti avant - à de nombreuses reprises - mais il y avait quelque chose de plus maintenant. La réaction de Ron prouvait qu'il l'avait ressenti lui aussi. La tension entre eux était palpable. Ca n'avait jamais été ainsi les autres fois, assise aux côtés de Ron. Ce matin avait été maladroit et passionnant en même temps. Elle sourit doucement en repensant à leur politesse maladroite et les picotements qui avaient suivi leur contact physique. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle regardait Ron brièvement.

"C'est bouclé de nouveau," dit Harry en attirant son attention. Elle rougit légèrement, se demandant si Harry avait remarqué le changement de son comportement envers Ron. Elle en était péniblement consciente, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait-il remarqué ?

"Quoi ?"

"Tes cheveux," dit-il en la regardant. "Ils sont comme avant."

Elle toucha ses cheveux, légèrement embarrassés.

"Oui, tout le _Lissenplis_ est parti en me lavant les cheveux," dit-elle en soupirant. "Cendrillon avait la chaussure, et j'avais les cheveux coiffer. Après minuit, ils sont redevenus normaux."

"Je les préfère comme ça," dit Ron à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda, surprise, et remarqua ses oreilles virant au rouge. Il la regarda, légèrement étonné de son audace, réalisant qu'il n'était pas censé dire ces mots ç voix haute. Ele lui sourit nerveusement et ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que ses oreilles. Il regarda nerveusement Harry, qui semblait aussi étonné qu'Hermione, puis il se retourna vers Hermione, la peine se lisant sur son visage. Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

"Je veux dire... ils étaient bien la nuit dernière... plein de fantaisie et tout... mais je... c'est juste mieux quand... je préfére..." bégaya-t-il, embarassé. Elle lui sourit. Comment faisait-il ? Il était si incroyablement adorable et sincère. La nuit dernière il était irrationnel et irritant, et ce matin, elle &tait en adoration devant sa franchise et sa vulnérabilité.

"C'est quoi _Lissenplis_ ?" demanda Harry, brisant le silence maladroit qui s'était instauré entre Ron et Hermione. Elle se força à détourner ses yeux de Ron et se tourna vers Harry.

"C'est une lotion capillaire qui arrange tes cheveux. Les rendant vraiment plus brillant. J'ai du en utiliser de généreuse quantités la nuit dernière. Ca a marché, mais honnêtement, ca prendrait trop de temps de le faire tous les jours," dit-elle alors qu'elle grattait Pattenrond derrière les oreilles, ses ronronnements de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle le faisait. Elle réfléchissait lorsqu'elle entendit un 'bon' venir d'à côté d'elle. Un petit frisson d'espoir commença à remplir son coeur en repensant à la déclaration de Ron sur ses cheveux. Elle le regarda discrètement ; ses yeux fixaient maintenant le feu comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée de regarder autre part. Cela lui rappela son regard déterminé la nuit dernière quand il avait refusé de regarder dans sa direction quand Harry et lui étaient revenus dans le Grand Hall après leur mystérieuse absence. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se souvenait de leur absence.

"Alors oû aviez-vous disparu tous les deux la nuit dernière ?"

Ron sembla soulagé de ce changement de sujet, et Harry et lui ne perdirent pas de temps pour lui raconter la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Mme Maxime et Hagrid, mais elle fut beaucoup moins choquée que Ron en apprenant que Hagrid était un demi-géant.

"Je m'en doutais," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. "Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être un pur géant parce qu'ils mesurent tous dans les six mètres. Mais franchement, je ne comprends pas toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte au sujet des géants. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas être tous épouvantables... C'est le même genre de préjugé qu'on a envers les loups-garous... C'est de l'intolérance, voilà tout."

Ron aurait bien aimé lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais il ne voulait sans doute pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Hermione vit Ron secouer la tête du coin de l'oeil, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle était reconnaissante que leur amitié se soit si rapidement rétablie après le dispute de la nuit dernière. Elle redoutait de repenser à ça en plus de tous ce que Harry devrait faire durant le Tournoi. Elle avait été un peu surprise de voir que Ron avait mûri, bien qu'elle sache que son 'bonjour' était le plus proche des excuses qu'elle attendait. Les mots qu'il avait dit et ses actions étaient plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Elle sourit doucement alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter de Hagrid, Mme Maxime et toutes les autres choses que Ron et Harry avaient découvert la nuit passée.

Elle savait qu'elle et Ron devraient parler un jour, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à ce que pourrait signifier le changement de leur relation, elle savait également qu'il n'était pas prêt lui non plus. Elle devait y faire face chaque jour. Elle savait que Viktor allait être un problème et mentionner son nom ne ferait que faire réapparaître la colère de Ron. Elle devra juste s'assurer de les garder éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle savait qu'elle devrait voir Viktor tôt ou tard et faire tout son possible pour que Ron ne l'apprenne pas. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le lui cacher mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer Viktor après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Elle regarda ses deux amis, plongés dans une profonde conversation, et soupira tranquilement. Elle était contente que Ron et Harry se soient finalement réconciliés. Ca avait été épuisant de leur faire comprendre à quel point ils avaient été stupide. Tous trois avaient besoin les uns des autres. Ce n'était pas pareil quand l'un d'entre eux était absent. Elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Pattenrond se redressa et s'étira avant de s'installer entre Ron et Hermione. Ron baissa les yeux vers le chat, la méfiance se lisant sur son visage. Hermione regarda, amusée, alors que Pattenrond se tournait et s'allongeait entre eux, reposant sa tête contre la cuisse de Ron. Il remua la tête jusqu'à ce que Ron le gratte entre les oreilles. Un bruyant ronronnement échappa à Pattenrond et Ron sourit, ses yeux allant du chat roux à Hermione. Elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans ses yeux bleus, et lui sourit.

A cet instant, elle jura de faire tout son possible pour qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à ce point de nouveau. Elle essayerait de ne plus jamais les laisser arriver à ce stade blessant oû leur relation était menacée. Un terrible et douloureux instant qu'ils avaient vécu après le bal.


End file.
